Umbrella X: Sent to Oblivion
by Casi Edii
Summary: .Im no good wit summaries but, the old Umbrella dies and a New Umbrella opens up and a new couple are destined to put it down. COMPLETE .R&R PLZ!
1. Umbrella X :: Chapter 1

**NOTE**

I do not own anything from Resident Evil. I'm simply using them to write my fanfic.

Please Leave me your thoughts.

My first Fanfic, Many more to come.

_Fanfic status as of now:_** -COMEPLETE-**

I will appreciate you help, I'm just a big Kid J.

-:- The one and Only " Casi Muerto" -:-

Fanfic Began: **6.30.2005**

**"PLZ R&R"**

**-:-CHARACTERS & CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS-:-

* * *

**

Characters: "Fox" Rivera, Jorge Oliveira, Julian Waters

(-) also including various characters from the resident evil games, not  
mentioning any names.

**(-)**Jorge Delgado- Age: 20, Male, (South American And Mexican Background), Shoulder Length Wavy Black hair, Dark Brown eyes.

An assistant at San Police department.

**(-)** "Fox" Santiago- Age:18, Female, (Costa Rican Background),Curly Brownish Black hair below shoulders, Light Green Eyes.

A troubled teen who appears in S.P.D. repeatedly for different crimes she commits.

**(-)**Julian Waters- Age:27, Male, (British and Italian Background), Short Light Brown Hair, Golden Eyes.

An Umbrella X officer.

* * *

**-:- LOCATION -:-**

San City. San City is located 10 miles south of the remains of Raccoon City.

* * *

_**"Umbrella X: Sent to Oblivion"**_

**-:- CHAPTER 1 -:-

* * *

**

They roughly slammed the cuffs around my wrist. Hissing, i cursed at them repeatedly under my breath. I stared at the gold chain I took. Why did I take it this time? Man, I'm so stupid. "Alright, Foxy. Time to take you in, again."

I sighed. I let them throw me in the back of the patrol car, slamming the door loudly in my ear. I hissed again. I looked at the officer driving. He wasn't even an officer, "Hey, Jorge."

He smiled through the rear-view mirror, "Hey, Fox. Again and again, I always have to drive you don't I?"

I smiled back at him, "Yeah..."

"Don't talk to her you fag. Just drive."

I didn't like the other officer. I don't even know his name. Should I even know his name? What the hell, no one cares anyway. Jorge drove to S.P.D. and let me out of the car, "Move, Jorge." the other officer said.

"Look, you're a fucking newbie. Don't try to even put me down." Jorge said.

He grabbed my wrists hard and hissed angrily at Jorge, "At least I'm a real cop."

(That was mean), I thought. Yet still, I let him take me into the department. He literally dragged me down the hall to my average seat and left to give his report. (sigh, what to do now.) I looked around. It seemed a bit empty today. Not many cops roaming around, doing paper work. There were about 3 sitting at their desk, typing away. And maybe around 6 walking back and forth, grabbing a donut here and there. And in came Chief, the "main guy" here. He sat in front of me and laughed a little. All i gave him was a smirk. All I could give, what more could I give. I wasn't going to laugh. Then I'd look retarded. Or maybe I wouldn't, but that doesn't matter. "Fox. Third time this month. Why not pack your bags and move here, it might be easier." chief said.

I laughed, "I might as well. You know I love you guys. I just cant seem to stay away from you."

He laughed again, "Well, I don't know what to say about this one. Breaking in to someone's house, stealing a gold chain, hitting the owner in the head and running off. Not to mention you hit Officer Sarge in the head. He's upset about that. Got hit by a woman, makes him mad."

"O, Jeez." I said, laughing, "A woman! Is that all I am now a days."

Chief smiled, "No Fox. You're more than that."

He made me smile. He always had a way to make me smile. But his smile faded, "But Fox, you need to work on yourself. You're a great kid, just graduated from high school. Your grades weren't to bad. Why do you do this? I don't understand..."

He looked at the ground, "It's my business, Chief."

"As far as I see it, Fox, you are my business. You're either here for two reasons; either you committed a crime or you need help with boyfriend or family issues. Who was your last boyfriend again?"

"Jose." I said with a slightly airy voice.

"Right. now what did he do to you again?"

"Chief, please, just get to your point."

He sighed. "Look Fox. I love you, Kid. I do. But I'm going to have to lock you up. I dont mean to, but by god's name, you leave me no choice."

I sighed. (Damn it, I'm screwed.) I sat there while Chief stood up and un-cuffed me. "Sit still, I'll send someone for you."

"Alright." I said.

"I need a bathroom break, so I'll call your parents in five minutes."

I gave him a pleading look, "Please Chief. My dad would kill me. He thinks I'm at a friends house. Please don't call, I'll just stay till someone I know makes my bail."

"You know I need to call. I'm sorry."

With that he walked off. I sat and rubbed my wrists. I'm screwed, Dead Screwed. "Dad's going to kill me. He is, I know he is." i whispered to myself. Fighting back sudden tears, I stared at officer Sarge walk from the Chief's office, into the restroom. A hand fell on my shoulder, "You okay, Fox?"

I looked up, "O, Jorge, Its you. Yeah, I think I'm fine."

He pulled up a chair and sat next to me, "You know. I've been working for about 2 years. But you've been coming in here longer. I know it's a little ate to bring it up, but, why do you do it?"

I laughed, "God, Jorge. That's what you come to talk to me about?"

He laughs, "I guess not. I don't know. Come on now, Chief said to take you to a cell."

I lowered my head, (damn...), "I cant believe I'm being locked up.."

Jorge grabbed my arm and led me to the back cells, "Well, you went worse this time. You were always little things. Now you're being held for assault at the most. We have to hold you till we see if the guy you hit will press charges against you."

" I didn't mean to hit him though. He just scared the shit out of me. There was nothing I could do."

"Well, its ok. You'll get out soon enough."

He opened a cell and let me in. I stood as he closed the gate in front of me. I looked around the cell, sighed, and sat on the hard bed. "Fox, you want me to stay? I don't have to do anything."

I smiled, "I'd like that Jorge. I'd like that a lot."


	2. Umbrella X :: Chapter 2

**-:- Chapter 2 -:-

* * *

**.:.:.:.:.:.:..:. 1 hour later .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I laid down on the bed. Nothing to do, I stared at the ceiling. No one came for my bail yet, (was I going to stay here all night) I thought. Biting my bottom lip, I tried to look back on my life. Just last month, I swore to myself, no more stealing. Just no more stealing. But why did I do it? I didn't understand why I did it. I was an okay kid. I had the life. Was it when mom left? Was it when Dad changed? I didn't...I don't... I still don't... understand...

The main door into the cell room opened. I didn't even sit up, I just laid there. In walked Jorge and some guy I've never seen before. That's when I sat. I got a good look at him. Gold eyes, short hair, gorgeous. I just gave a slight smile. He returned it. (Oh My God!). "Fox, this is Julian. He's in charge of any affairs involving Umbrella X officials."

Confused, I stood up, "Umbrella? I thought that was closed down a year ago for spilled chemicals or something like that?"

"Something like that, " Julian said, "Umbrella was re-built by Xavier Fuller, an ex-co worker. He thought it would have been great to keep the name of the original company, thus making Umbrella X."

(he spoke...wow...)

"Oh, I completely understand, Except, what are you doing here talking to me?" I asked.

Julian smiled, "Well, the man you robbed and hit was a chemical tester at Umbrella X corporation, here on vacation visiting his family."

I gulped. I robbed a Umbrella X worker. "What's going to happen to me?"

Julian got closer to the cell gate, "well, I don't know yet. But I'm thinking nothing really bad. I'm just here because I need to be. Just procedure. Umbrella X has only been operable for about 2 months. Nothing really big should happen. You should be fine."

He gave me the best smile I've ever seen. (wow) I thought. I didn't smile back though. I gave a giggle. He laughed at it and patted Jorge in the back, whispering something in his ear. The main door opened once again and closed. I looked up at Jorge, He didn't look to happy. "Flirting with the hot cop huh?"

I smiled, " I was not."

He didn't return the smile, "He just told me your a cute kid. key word, Fox, 'kid'."

"You're not much older than me, Jorge."

He sighed, "I've known you for a while, Fox. I went to your graduation, I had to beat up a couple of boyfriends here and there. what did I ever get from you? Nothing. So I'm saying, I care for you, okay. Umbrella guys were always cocky just because of where they worked. Umbrella X guys cant be any different. Just be careful who you're starting to like."

I stuck my hand out of the cell, grabbing his own, "I know you've helped me a lot, I know you have. But, I think that you're getting jealous."

A stern look went on his face, "jealous? Is that all you are about?" He gave my hand a squeeze and left, slamming the door. "Shit." I whispered to myself. I sat back down on the bed. (I always ruin everything. Damn it.) Turning on my stomach, I laid my face into the old pillow. "I suck" i said.

The main door opened again and closed. In came Julian, standing at my cell. "Hey, Fox right?"

I looked at him, "Yeah, that's me."

He gave me a strange look, "why are you crying?"

I was shocked. crying! "I'm not crying, am I?"

He knelt down and looked at me through the cell gate, "Wipe those tears, sweetie."

He gave me a handkerchief. I wiped my face and looked at him, "Thank You. but, why are you in here?"

"Felt like coming in. No one seems to be working today. News here said the flu's going around. Thought I'd start conversation since that guy left you alone in here." (I nodded), "So why are all the cops in here nice to you?"

I smiled a bit, "I've been here since I was 14. that's 4 years that I'm in here a lot. Their used to me. Most of them are my friends and try to help me around. But even though they care, they have to follow procedure and lock me up..."

"Never been locked up before?"

"Never."

"I see, I see."

The lights flickered off. I started into complete darkness. Distant gunshots could be heard. I jumped at the sound, falling to the floor. "Stay here," I heard Julian say. I sat on the floor, my heart pounding in my chest. I heard the main doors open and close. (did he just leave me here?). I stood and tried to feel my way around. The cell was small, I found the gate quickly. "Jorge!" i yelled. "Jorge! Come get me! Please!" I don't think he heard me. No one came. I stood, grasping the bars of my cell. The gunshots were getting louder and more were coming. But i heard yelling. Screaming. Running. My heart was pounding harder. So was my breathing. Letting out short gasp, i put my head between the bars and screamed for Jorge to come for me. For the Chief to come for me. For Julian to come back. They didn't. So I stood here. I heard extra breathing coming from the cells next to me. I stopped breathing for a bit, to listen. There was breathing. A gasping breathing, but breathing is still the same. "whose there?" I asked. No one answered. "Hello?" still no answer. I heard footsteps walking toward me. Scared a back a way a bit from the gate. As soon as I backed away, a guy threw himself at my cell gate. I screamed. I couldn't see him at all, but could hear him grunting and clawing his way through the gate. "what are you doing?" I Yelled. The guy didn't answer. just continued to growl. (oh my god, what's going on?). The main door opened and a loud gunshot came. I heard a splat, crack, then a thud. Then I heard a comforting voice, "Fox."


	3. Umbrella X :: Chapter 3

**-:- Chapter 3 -:-

* * *

**

Jorge held a flashlight to his face so I could see him. "Yes! Jorge!"

I jumped into his arms as he held me tightly. "Come on." he said.

He took my hand and dragged me through the main doors. I looked around with the light of fallen flashlights and the bouncing light from Jorge's and saw dead bodies lying every where. Cops. Innocent people. Zombies? "Jorge? Where's Chief? what's going on?"

He ran and spoke at the same time, "Chief's Dead. Don't worry about what's happening. I'll tell you later."

"But Jorge."

"No Buts!" He yelled. He's never really yelled at me before. I was shocked. Yet, I still ran. If Jorge was this serious, something has to be wrong. He pulled me down the stairs and into the basement of the police department. I stumbled and slipped, since I cant see well. He opened a door and threw me inside. I heard a gunshot, then the door closing before I hit the ground. Then, silence.

* * *

"Fox. FOX! WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes. The room was dim. I focused on the face above me, "Jorge?"

He smiled and gave me a hug, " I'm sorry I threw you. I needed to get you out of the way. Forgive me?"

"Of course." I said woozily, yet with a smile. I hugged him back, closing my eyes. I heard someone stand in front of us. I opened one eye and saw Julian. "O, Julian, Hello."

He smiled, "Hello Fox. how are you feeling?"

I rubbed my head, "I have a headache. But I'm fine. Some one tell me what's going on."

Jorge let me go and sat in front of me. Julian grabbed a chair and moved it closer to us. They looked at each other then at me. Jorge looked at the floor and spoke, "My cousin is Carlos Oliveira. He was a member of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. I was a member with him too. Which is why I never really joined the force here, didn't want my records fully checked out. Well, anyway, When Umbrella was destroyed and shut down, I thought my life was at ease. But when I heard from Umbrella X and a new U.B.C.S. was being formed, I denied it. And well... Julian... you take over."

I looked from Jorge to Julian, growing very confused. "Umbrella X is up to the same thing as the old Umbrella was up too. Experimenting with chemicals and anything else. Unfortunately, there is a base here in San City. And I'm guessing, chemicals got loose, leaking throughout the city. Right now, The department is done for and we're trapped. If we do get out, the city will be over run with zombies-"

"ZOMBIES?" I interrupted.

"Yes zombies. And we'll be stuck in a never ending terror where we might not live."

I simply stared at them both. Might not live? "Umm... is this like... Raccoon city?"

Jorge sighed, "Its exactly what happened to Raccoon City."

I sat with my head in my hands. I cant believe this is happening. I couldn't hearing anymore screaming. All I heard were groans. Zombies... that's all I heard. Fear was building up in my throat. I looked at Jorge. At that moment, he looked different. I didn't notice but with his shirt torn and a bloody mark on his forehead, he looked more manly than the clean boy he always was. I stared into his brown eyes and watched them scan me, "Jorge? What are you looking at?"

"nothing...I'm just checking if you're okay, that's all."

I nodded, "Am I going to die?" I knew it was a stupid question but I needed to ask.

Jorge held me and whispered "no" in my ear. I looked at Julian who shook his head, "Fox, Jorge and I are going to make sure that you live through this okay?"

I nodded. I just felt embraced by Jorge's hug, that I didn't really need anything else. the way he was holding me, assured me, that I was going to be okay.


	4. Umbrella X :: Chapter 4

**-:- CHAPTER 4 -:-

* * *

**

I opened my eyes. I could see Jorge packing a bag in the corner of he room. Behind him I see Julian savaging through boxes for any sort of food in storage. I tried to sit up but my head started to throb badly. I laid back down and watched them try to find the equipment needed for...something. Jorge strapped a couple of guns to his pants and so did Julian. I just laid there. Jorge strapped the book bag to his shoulder and walked over to me. "Fox, you awake?"

I opened my eyes fully, "Yeah I'm awake."

"Come on, we're leaving this place and trying to get out of here."

I just looked at him. I couldn't really move. My head was killing me. I just laid there. Julian hovered over me and Jorge, "Come on, while its still quiet." he said.

Jorge looked at me concerned, "Can you even stand?"

I shook my head. He gave a slight smile and picked me up, "I cant carry you, you know that. I have to keep watch."

I smiled as he gently put me down. As soon as he did, Julian's hands went around my waist, "Now now, don't let the little sugar fall."

I looked at him and smiled. I didn't understand what was going on. We were leaving. Both guys were being nice to me. Is it because I'm a girl? Or is it because I'm young? I looked over at Jorge, who was eyeing Julian with a strange look. I didn't think any of it and stood behind Julian once he let me go. Jorge hissed and slowly opened the door. "Wait," Julian said and turned to me, "Here, take this, its a regular handgun, all you need to do is fire."

I took the hand gun within my grasp and stared at it. Did I really need a gun? Was this going to be exactly like Raccoon City? What about my family? What's going to happen to me? oh my god... I don't think I can handle this - " Foxy, come on."

Jorge grabbed my arm. I looked at him, before i fell to my knees. A tear fell from my eye. "Foxy, look at me." ( I did ), "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Don't you worry. Okay?" I nodded. He helped me stand and I followed him toward Julian. Julian looked at us, sighed, then slowly opened the basement door.

It was eerie within the department. Most lights were shot out and the only ones working were blinking and moving unsteadily. Julian walked ahead, me walking behind him and jorge behind me. There were no sounds what so ever. Except falling water from the broken bathroom. Walking up the stairs, I stepped on puddles of dried and fresh blood. I swallowed hard, trying not to throw up the food I didn't even eat yet. I looked ahead at Julian, who was walking with caution, staring at everything that moved and didn't move. I looked back at Jorge, who was on constant with from anything that may have emerged from behind. I gave a small sigh and continued to follow. Once out of the stair case, we were in the middle of the lobby. The front entrance was straight down the hall. Julian and Jorge made a quick stop and looked around. There was still nothing. "This is weird," Jorge whispered, turning around, "Just yesterday this place was full of zombies... but today... they're not here. I don't understand."

I agreed. Where were all the zombies. (God, I hate that word). "Maybe we should just leave, who knows, they might be sleeping." I said.

"Nice thought, Sugar Fox, but zombies don't sleep... I think." Julian said.

I looked at him. 'sugar Fox?' I let it go, following him towards the front door. a groan came from beside me. "Jorge?" I said, "Did you hear that?"

He looked at me, "I did... but i don't know where it came from." I nodded. Julian looked at us and laughed, "Then ignore it. Its probably in one of the rooms beside us. You never know." I nodded to that too. Jorge gave a loud grunt and a hard stern look at Julian. Julian gave the look back, "Something wrong with what I said?" he asked. Jorge looked away, as if continuing to keep look-out. I sighed. They're fighting. Great.

Julian reach for the entrance doors when a zombie jumped from the right of and tackled him to the floor. I screamed. There was a zombie! Jorge ran toward Julian, kicking the zombie off of him. As the zombie flew off, another zombie tackled Jorge to the ground. I backed into a wall, not knowing what to do. Sliding onto the floor, a grabbed my knees, staring at the handgun. Should I shoot?

Jorge pushed the zombie off of him, he grabbed his magnum, shooting the zombie in the head. Julian hissed and screamed, struggling as the one zombie grabbed and pulled at his leg. I watched as Jorge grunted and stood, and shot the zombie in the neck. The zombie laid motionless on the ground. Julian stood, gave a small limp, then gained balance. "What was that!" Jorge yelled at him.

I stood, leaning against the wall for support. Julian swiped a loose hair strand back and sighed, "It was attacking me." Jorge pushed him against the wall, "Are you really that stupid! If it bit you! I would kill you right now without thinking!" Julian laughed.

I walked forward and put a hand on Jorge's shoulder, "Its ok, Jorge. Let him go."

"No, Its not okay. He's going to get us killed because he's careless!"

"Now now, listen to the little sugar, I'm not careless, it was attacking me, there was nothing I could do."

"IT WAS ATTACKING YOUR FOOT YOU LITTLE-"

"Jorge!" I pulled him away from his and grabbed him in a hug. I really didn't know if that was necessary, but I needed to do something. Before I knew it, Jorge was panting on my shoulder, calming down. I looked at Julian, who gave Jorge a stern look and sighed walking out the main door. I tried to let Jorge go, but he wouldn't release me. "Jorge," I whispered, "come on." He looked at me and quickly let go, "I'm sorry." he said.

He moved aside as I walked to follow Julian. Outside was light out. Yet, I wish it wasn't. Over turned cars. Bloody, mangled bodies. Old fires still burning. I didn't know how to handle it. I fought back tears and continued to follow Julian. distant groans were carried upon the air. I clutched my handgun. I lowered my head and thought as i continued to follow. (why didn't I shoot? Why am I still carrying this thing? I don't even use it. If they die...its my fault. I'm useless to them. So much for being a bad kid, so much for fighting and robbing, I've never used a gun, and I never will I guess. I'll die before I can even lift up the gun to aim. I'm horrible... Just Horrible... I don't think-) Jorge bumped into me. I didn't realize that I stopped walking in my chain of thoughts. Jorge put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

I looked at him, "I'm fine. I think."

Julian turned around and looked at us, "Alright, I'm getting tired of this. Look Sugar Fox, you're cute and all, but don't slow us down, you understand?"

I was confused. Was he trying to be nice to me? Or tell me off in a nice way? Jorge gave him a hard look, "What the hell is the matter with you? She's never seen a zombie, let alone any real fight."

"She's always been in jail. I should take it that she's been through a lot of shit."

"Hey! Just for you to know, the 'shit' she did was small things."

"Jorge...its ok." I stepped between them, "Lets just go." I didn't want them fighting over something i didn't or did do. I didn't shoot the gun, Maybe that's why Julian was acting this way. But he was also being an asshole. I didn't know how to react to that. So I guessed if I just let it go, nothing bad would happen. I followed Julian again. Just then, the air got cold. The groans that were being carried around the air were getting louder. "Jorge," I said, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to the train station and get a train to get out of here."

I nodded. Sounded like a good plan.

The groans were getting to louder. I gulped but let it go. If Julian and Jorge showed no reaction to it, neither should I, right? Just then, a pack of zombies turned the street corner toward us. I stopped dead, grasping the handgun harder than ever. "Alright! Here's are chance!" Julian yelled, "we're going to fight our way through them and grab us a car."

I stared at him for a bit. A car? I can hotwire a car! "Jorge!" I said, "I can hotwire! You guys fight off the zombies while I get us a car!"

Jorge nodded. Julian and Jorge ran off toward the zombies. I stood and watched them for a bit. From the looks of it, Jorge looked more experienced. That group he said he had joined with his cousin, must have been true. The fighting techniques he used, the way he handled the gun, it was amazing. Like watching a horror game being played by an expert player. (wow). But Julian... for an Umbrella X officer, he wasn't all that great. He had lack of... well... he had a lack of Jorge... And-

A zombie hit me in the back of the head, knocking me to the ground knocking me out of thought. I stared at it as it hovered over me, groaning, struggling, as if it didn't see me. It cant see me... it didn't know I fell. It doesn't know I'm below it. Taking it to my advantage, I slowly crawled away from it, my heart pounding in my chest. Eyeing it carefully, I then jumped up and ran for an abandoned Red Cavalier. The window was halfway open (yes! Luck!) i slipped my arm halfway inside, unlocking the door. Quickly jumping inside, I gave a quick look around to see if any "unwanted passengers" were inside with me. With that I closed the window and reached below, breaking open the cover under the steering wheel. A zombie crashed at the window. I jumped, hitting the back of my neck on the steering wheel. Ignoring the throbbing pain i was feeling, I continued to fiddle with the wires. A few more zombies surrounded the car. I gulped, breathing rapidly. (please, start, please baby. come on, just start for me). The car gave a hum, sputtered, then died. I began to panic. The noise of the car attracted more zombies to me. One of them plowed through the back window. Screaming out of my mind, I fiddled more rapidly with the wires, (come on! start for me, please start for me!) The car gave another sputtered, died, yet another sputter and started! "Woo!" I cheered ad put my foot on the peddle, slamming through all the zombies in my path. I drove up to where Jorge and Julian were shooting and stopped the car. "get in!" I yelled.

Jorge jumped into the car. "Come on Julian!" I yelled.

Julian turned to face the car, dripping in sweat. He ran for it and jumped in, "go! Go!" he yelled.

A pressed my foot on the gas pedal, flooring it. Wham! BAM! I hit one, two, three zombies in a line. Using a gun may have been hard for me. but ramming things with a car is easy. "Wow, Fox. You're doing great." Jorge said.

"Why Yes, Sugar Fox, You're doing fine, "Julian said between pants. There was something about him that I wasn't happy with. At first site, he seemed like a great guy. The looks, the talk. But now, he's talking different, he isn't living up to the way I portrayed him. I gave a small sigh and continued driving. (We're out of the department and into the city. Wow... I've lived this far. will I get to go farther?)

* * *

:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:..:..:.: 2 HOURS LATER:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:..

"Guys, The car is low on gas." I said.

I looked in the back seat. Julian was sleeping and dripping in sweat. I looked over at Jorge who was sleeping as well. (were they sleeping when I was?) I thought. I figured they need their rest. I looked around as I drove, then back at the gas gauge. It was near empty. (Gas Station). I looked up and saw a station near ahead. Yet, surrounded by dogs... weird looking dogs. I drove slower, trying not to catch their attention. I looked at the gas gauge again. It was closer to empty than I had thought. The little green "E" was blinking. (Oh My God) I thought. I looked up at the gas station again, "what the hell am I going to do?". I stopped the car for a bit, (Should I hotwire another car or keep going with this one?) Then it hit me... I cant fill this one up. I hotwired it... I cant fill it up. i looked around once more, eyeing out for another good car. As I did, the dogs were walking toward the sound of the engine buzzing. I didn't know what to do. "Jorge," I whispered, "Jorge, wake up, please." His eyes gave a slight flutter, "Jorge, wake up. Please. Tell me what to do."

He gave a little stretch and looked at me, "What?" he said.

I pointed out the window at the group of dogs coming toward the car. "Drive off." He said. I then pointed at the gas gauge and the blinking green "E". His eyes widened a bit, "Oh. Drive off as much as you can."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No. Let me think."

He sat steadily in the back seat, his head in his hands. I looked at Julian, who still, was sleeping. "Get out of the car. hot wire another one. I'll drive off with this one. and you come get us with the next car."

"Are you serious about that too?"

"No," he said. I sighed. then I looked ahead, "Look. Threes a supermarket ahead of here. If we can make it, we can take shelter in there, cant we?"

"A supermarket? Maybe. Is there any where else smaller than a supermarket?"

"I think." I said. This was frustrating. The dogs were directly in front of the car, listening to it hum, buzz and give slight sputters. Jorge looked out the window then at me, " There's a corner candy shop nearby. I think straight ahead, maybe about a block. I drove by their a couple of months ago. Maybe its still there." he said.

I smiled," Maybe." I said.

I put the car back into drive and ran over about 4 dogs. I gave another cheer. Despite the fact that in the corner of my mind i felt as if i was going to die, killing things made me feel better. Like... I was doing something. smiling to myself, I continued to drive. "There it is!" Jorge said.

I looked ahead and saw a small shop that said, "CHARELETTEE'S CANDIEES". I felt relieved that it was there. I parked the car in front of it, pulling at the wires till it turned off. I looked back at Jorge, who was getting the book bags and his gun. I fully turned around in my seat and gave Julian a slight smack, "Wake up, sleep head." I said.

He hissed, groaned, gave a slight grimace and opened his eyes. When he saw me, he smiled. I smiled back. "Hey Sugar Fox, Nice seeing you."

Jorge got out o the car slightly annoyed, "Yeah, nice to see you woke up." he said.

I sighed. (They're going to eat at each other soon) I thought. I grabbed my handgun, pulled up my falling pants and got out of the car. I didn't _nearby_ groaning. That made me relieved. I followed Jorge inside the candy store, with Julian following me. Inside, it was quiet, not much destruction. As if, no one was here when it happened. I gave a slight sigh and sat down in one of the stools. Jorge went to the back room and came back, giving me a nod of approval. It was a perfect place to stay. Nothing was around except for wrapped candies. I laid my head on the counter. All I wanted was to sleep. Just sleep...


	5. Umbrella X :: Chapter 5

**-:- Chapter 5 -:-

* * *

**

When I opened my eyes, Julian opened the cash register and took the money that was inside. "What are you doing?" Jorge asked.

"Taking the cash. What does it look like?" Julian said.

"What do you need cash for?" I asked.

"What do you mean, 'what do you need cash for?' simple, when I get out of this fucked up town, I'm going home and I need some cash."

Jorge slammed his hand on the cash register before Julian was able to fully take all of the money. "You know. I'm taking a hint that you really aren't an officer of Umbrella X. Your training is horrible and your conduct is worse. I've seen better rookie umbrella officers better than you."

Julian gave him a stern look. "So what If I'm not a Umbrella X officer."

"So you admit that you're not a Umbrella X officer." Jorge said, closing the register on his hand. Julian gave a little yell and pulled back, dropping all the money that was in his hand. He gave Jorge a hard look and tackled him to the ground. I sat up quickly in my seat, "Julian! Stop!"

He didn't. I watched them fist fight. One punch after another. I didn't know what to do. I stood up and knocked down my handgun. (Should I?) I moved toward behind the counter and held the gun at Julian's head. He stop fighting and laid still on his hands and knees on top of Jorge. "Get off of him, Julian."

He turned a little but i held the gun closer to his head, "Just get off. Don't look at me, just get off." He laughed, "Sugar Fox, Its not like you're going to shoot me. You don't have the heart." he said.

I gulped, pressing the gun toward his neck, letting him feel the cold steal. "You're hurting my friend. I will shoot."

He laughed again, "Zombie's were going to eat his head off. yet, you didn't shoot them." I looked at Jorge, who was looking at me. I gulped again, "So what. They were dead already. You're not. So just get off of him, and everything will be okay."

Sweat was covering his forehead. He's been like that for a while. Even when he was in the car he was sweating. But it wasn't hot enough to make a person sweat. (Is he sick?) I thought. "Look, get off of him already."

"What if I were happy like this. What if me being like this made me day." He said. both me and Jorge put a look of disgust. Jorge lifted his magnum and slammed it against Julian's temple. Julian fell side ways, hitting the side of his head on the back room door. Shaking, I put my gun on the counter. Jorge stood up, gave me a quick hug, whispered "thanks" in my ear. He then looked at Julian with a hard look and grabbed his collar. "Alright, you little shit. Tell us who you are and what do you want?"

Julian laughed, "Just forget it. I'm an Umbrella X officer who got away ok?"

"Really? In truth, tell us who you are."

Julian sighed. I grabbed my handgun again, pointing at him slightly. "Alright... you want to know the truth?" Julian asked, scratching his leg. (Why does he keep doing that?) "Yes." Jorge said.

Julian gave another sigh and continued talking, "Alright. ok, I may not be an officer of Umbrella X inc. But I know everything there is to know about Umbrella. I used to live in Raccoon city, well, before all of the things happened to it. I left because I became a janitor at an Umbrella building here in San city. Then, Umbrella went out of business. But when the new Umbrella opened up, I jumped for a chance to well, I guess, get my old job back. I know, a janitor isn't the best thing, but shit, the pay was awesome." he gave a little laugh when he said that. I laughed to for some reason. He scratched his leg again, continuing to talk, "well, they wouldn't give me my job back. It was a new Umbrella. Umbrella X. I wasn't suppose to be part of it. So i was kicked out of the client office and when I was walking toward the elevator, some guy shot a Umbrella X officer in the head and ran off. Everyone ran after the guy, leaving the dead cop on the floor. I figured, hey, might as well take the uniform. So I did. And I changed on my way down the elevator and out the front door. So that's how I got the uniform and lied about who I was. You happy now?"

Jorge and I looked at Julian with a strange look. (He went through all of that trouble to be a janitor... talk about a joke.) Jorge was still suspicious, "I don't believe you."

Julian looked at him, desperately scratching at his leg, "Fine, don't believe me then. But its the truth."

"Why do you keep scratching your leg?" I asked.

He looked at me, "It itches... Uhh... This uniform has a weird material. I think I'm allergic."

"Idiot." Jorge said. I laughed. But then, the "allergic" could be believed... I think. I moved away from them and sat back down in my stool. Julian stood up, "I'm ok now? No one's going to kill me?"

I laughed, "You know, you sound a lot different now that we know who you are... supposedly."

Jorge laughed too, "She does have a point."

We continued to laugh, "Alright. Okay. Just stop." he whined. He went into the back room and closed the door. (Probably tired...again!) I thought. I looked at Jorge as moved around he counter to sit beside me in a stool. I smiled, "You know. You sound a bit different too."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, all the time I knew you, you were a bit shy and you sounded like... well... like a teenage boy, "He gave me a weird look and I laughed, "you did, you sounded like a teenage boy, although you're 20. You're 20 right?" He nodded, "Well, then yeah. You did. And when all of this happened, and you admitted you were once a soldier or something like that, I guess, you sound more manly. You look more manly too. You look and sound like... well... a soldier. Well, you do in my eyes."

He smiled. "Thanks Fox."

I smiled too. I opened a jar on the counter and grabbed a wrapped candy bar, taking a bite. "Oh. Are you hungry?" he asked me.

I nodded with a smile, " Yeah I am."

He smiled and went to grab one of the book bags. He pulled out a bottle of water and a can of soup, "There's a microwave in the back room. I'll go heat it up." I smiled as he walked into the back room. - I don't know now. I keep staring at him. I mean, when I first met him, I thought he was annoying, then nice. But now, I don't know. Its not like I ever felt anything for him. Or did I? Why am I so confused?

Jorge came out with a large bowl of soup and to plastic spoons and a smile. I smiled too. He placed the bowl of soup between us and sat down in the stool next to me. I grabbed one of the spoons in his hands and took a spoonful out of the soup. It felt good to finally eat something. He smiled at me, "So Fox. I never asked but, why do they call you fox?"

I put my head down, "Chief gave me that name when I was small. Maybe I was 9, but it was when my mom was arrested for possession and I was with her. Except, I was the one who ratted her out. So he called me a fox, because foxes are clever and I was clever enough to rat out my own mother. But now, Chief's dead. You told me he was. So I guess living up to the name he gave me is enough for now."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up then."

I wiped a tear from my eye, "No. Its ok. I knew someone would ask sooner or later. Never thought it would take that long for someone to ask."

I gave Jorge a small smile and he smiled back. He took a drink from the bottle of water and handed it to me. I took a drink and saw that he was eyeing me. " Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"can I tell you something?"

I laughed, "You sound like that teenage boy image you had. But, go ahead, tell away."

"I love you."

I stared at him as I swallowed a harsh gulp of water. "You what?" I said, gasping.

"I love you, Fox. I loved you since i booked you up for harassment when you were 17. I always thought you were cute. But that day, you were crying. And I swear, Foxy, I saw into your soul in a way. You weren't so different from me. I mean, sure, I've seen bloodshed. But... you have too in your own way. You lost your mom, you have an abusive father. Yet, you're still strong. And that day, when you cried and I held you for the first time, I just felt, I was never going to let anything happen to you. ever."

I felt blush rise up to my cheeks. That day that I first cried in front of him, was the day our friendship really started. I looked at him, he was waiting for me to say something. But I didn't know what to say. He put his hand on my hand, and I felt myself blush even more. "Fox," he said, "You don't have to love me back. But I figured, if i didn't tell you, and I died or something, you would never know."

I blushed even more. Before I could even think. I jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. "Jorge. I've always thought you were cute. Always. I steadily grew to like you a little, but every time I thought i did, I had a boyfriend. But even though i did, every time the guy would hurt me. it would be you defending me. And even after this, I was confused. But, because of you admitting your love...Jorge... I love you too."


	6. Umbrella X :: Chapter 6

**-:- Chapter 6 -:-

* * *

**

For about 5 minutes, I stared into Jorge's eyes. And he stared into mine. "You love me?"

Finally, he spoke, "Yes," I said, with a smile.

He gave me a tighter hug and pulled me back a bit and gave me the softess kiss I've ever felt. It was as if his lips were massaging mine. I sighed against his mouth and partly opened up for him. I could taste him. A taste I've never tasted before. It made me happy. I moved and sat on his lap, kissing him and remembering. Remembering when I first met him and how he was assigned to report me. How I thought he was annoying. Then I remembered when he would hold me when I cried. When he would go after my ex-boyfriends. And now... with my heart pounding, I knew I loved him. Something was telling me I loved him. 2 years of knowing him and I love him so much at this very moment. He held me tighter, running his fingers through my hair. i sighed. His lips parted from mine and re attached at my neck. I gave a slight moan and closed my eyes. My heart was pounding harder. I felt as if butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach. I could barely breathe, yet, deep down, I felt that I could survive on his breath alone. "Jorge..." I whispered.

"Evangelina..." he sighed.

I giggled. He said my name. My real name.I pulled him away from my neck and kissed his lips the way I never kissed before.It was amazing. I could feel his heart beat. Beating at the same rhythm as mine. I sighed deeply in his mouth. He ran his hands down my back. Slowly lifting my shirt, I felt his warm hands on my bare skin. I wrapped my legs around his waist, keeping myself steady. I lowered my head, kissing his neck, running my hands along his back underneath his shirt. He sighed and moaned against my ear. His sounds sent me chills. "Evangelina..." he said.

I looked at him, "Yeah?"

"I dont want to take advantage of you. Lets stop for a bit."

I gave him the puppy pout and he smiled, smoothing back my hair. "Seriously. If we get out of here, we have forever."

"Forever?" I asked.

"Yes, forever."

I smiled and giggled, reaching to kiss him again. I felt the small brisk of his tongue against mine. I sighed. (wow...I've never felt this way before. I've never felt this being so pure. Its always been, yeah it feels good, but now its not that I feel good. I just feel, completed. I feel happy. I feel like I'm flying against the wind. Everything that-)

Groaning and cups and plates falling came from the backroom. Frustrated, Jorge stopped kissing me and put me down. "Hold on." He told me. He walked to the back of the room. I just stood there, rubbing my arms and looking around. (Damn you, Julian. You ruined the est moment of my life.) Before I even finished my thought, Jorge came tumbling out of the back room, hitting his head against the counter, then falling to the floor. Shocked, I climbed over the counter to see if he was ok. He was panting and his eyes were closed. "Jorge?"

Another groan came. I looked up and saw Julian coming out of the back room. Except, it wasnt Julian. He was a zombie. His skin was flaky and pale. His eyes half way rolled up. I looked at him fully and saw that his pant leg was rolled up. There was a large infected bite on his leg. I gasp. (The police department, when the zombie was attacking his leg... it bit him.) i grabbed my handgun, shaking a bit. "Julian stop!" I yelled. Hoping that there was still a bit of mind in him left to stop walking and remember who I was. "Julian Please stop!" He groaned and stopped, looking at Jorge. "FOXY! SHOOT!" i heard Jorge yell.

Before I knew it, I pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out of the gun and straight into Julian's head. He stopped and looked at me (Or at least I think he's looking at me). He let out a groan, then fell to the floor. I walked to the other side and knelt by Jorge, who was wiping away peices of zombie gunk off of his shirt. He looked at me, "Nice shot." he said, "I knew you had it in you."

"Thanks" I said with a smile." You okay?"

He nodded, stood and kissed my forehead. I stood next to him, staring at what was left of Julian, "Good." I said.

he grabbed me and pulled me into a deep kiss.I sighed and moaned pleasurabley. (wow) I thought.throwing the bowl of hot soup on the floor,he lifted me carfully and placed me on top of the counter. I looked at him and watch as he moved on top of the counter with me. Positioning himself on top of me, he continued to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly and deeply. Feeling the warmth of his body made me feel strong. I sighed, "Jorge?"

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"I just killed a zombie."

He lifted himself and looked at me, "So?"

"What do you mean so?" I asked.

"What? I wasnt going to let the gringo ruin the moment. Please."

I laughed. He laughed too. "Alright, alright." he moved away from me and sat down next to me. "So," he said, "Are we going out?"

All I did was laugh and nod. Laugh and nod.


	7. Umbrella X :: Chapter 7

**-:-Chapter 7-:-

* * *

**

I opened one eye, looking around. It was dark outside. (Night I guess). I gave my arm a stretch and realized Jorge was sleeping on top of me. I smiled and remember we were kissing before we decided to take a nap. A nap would have did us good. It did me good. I laid my head back, thinking about ealier. We admitted our love for each other. I recently discovered that of all the years I've known him, I did love him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and listened to him soundfully sleep. Just the other day, I was beating up a guy for a bracelet and being put in jail waiting for bail. (Rhymes, wow). But, I guess mainly, now, what brought me more to him, was fighting for our lives. I was kind of thinking about that when he fell asleep before I did. If this is what I truely wanted. If this wasnt just a phase. Then I can look back and remember all the times I felt when i was with him and I truely now believe that of course staying alive is bringing us closer, but us secretly loving each other made us as close as could be. I looked at him softly sleeping and my heart gave a leap. He's so handsome. First time I would say that about a guy. Handsome. It was usually, cute or sexy. but now, its all... Jorge is handsome.

I blushed when I thought that. (wow). I looked down behind the counter to see Julian's body gone. Jorge must have moved it when I was sleeping.

I looked outside again. it was eerie. Not like other nights before this day, when you looked outside and saw how boring it was. Now, you look outside you see a simple move ment and it will send chills up your spine. The wind was howling loudly too. I gave a shudder and held Jorge tightly. He stirred and opened his eyes, "Babe?"

I looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Fox, whats wrong?"

I smiled, "Nothing, just eeried-out."

He laughed, "Eeried-out? Is that even a real word?"

I laughed too, "I have no idea. But thats how I feel at the moment."

"Oh." he said, sitting up.

He sat me on his lap and opened a chocolate bar, eating half and feeding me the other half. "So, you're going to keep calling me Fox?"

He nodded with a smile, "Fox. Evangelina. Babe. I'll have lots of names for you soon, Fox."

I laughed. I didnt care what he called me exactly. As long as it was him calling me. "Do we leave during the morning?"

"Well. I dont know. I've never really been with 'zombie' action." he gave a small laugh when he said that, "I was in Raccoon city for a bit. While it was infested with zombies. I never really got into the action. I was in a helicopter dropping off the other members of U.B.C.S. but i just never went with them. I needed to stay on the helicopter. For survivors. But...no one came. Not even my cousin. Later I found he escaped with a S.T.A.R.S. member named Jill Valentine. But I've never heard from him. Oh.. I'm sorry. I'm just talking. I'll be quiet now."

I laughed, "No, its ok. Its good that you told me that. In a way I guess it shows whats your past. I never knew much about it, except the scar on your stomach was from you were 7 years old trying to ride a bike. Or is it?"

He laughed, "Yes it is. I only have one scar from combat and its on my back." Without even asking, I jumped off the counter, went to his back and lifted his shirt. There, like he said, was a large scar. It looked like a stab, then was sliced upward. "I thought you said you never really saw battle?"

He looked at me, "I never saw Zombie stuff. It was from a training thing. I was pretty young when I joined. But the army wouldnt take me for some reason and I wanted to see action. So with the help of my cousin, I got in. But, I didnt know how realistic the training was going to be. So, I was stabbed."

"Oh." I put his shirt back into place and stood in front of him. "You've played zombie games havent you?" He nodded, "Well, in the games. Isnt it at night when the characters are fighting?"

"Most of the time." he said.

"Well, then shouldnt we leave now?" I asked.

He smiled, "Are you sure? You do know that if one of us dies there is no continue after theres game over, right?"

"Yeah I know."

"So are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes," I said. He nodded and jumped off the counter. "Hey," he said, "Where's Julian's body?" I gave him a weird look, "I thought you took him out or something while I was sleeping." I said.

"No. I was sleeping the whole time. You woke up before me." he said.

I looked at the spot where Julian's body laid and gulped, "Maybe we should get out of here then." I said.

He nodded again and quickly grabbed the back packs and threw candy bars and hard candies in there. He also found juices in the back room and figured they were ok so threw those in there too. I didnt really ask why he was packing so much food but I let it be. when he finished, he gave my handgun again and kissed my forhead, "Everything is going to be fine. I"ll protect you."

I smiled. He was so amazing. (wow). he walked out of the candy store and I slowly followed behind. The air was cold, sending chills up my spine. For some reason, I felt more safe. As if I could dodge and hide in a corner when a zombie was coming and not be seen. (Is that why games were like that?) I closed the door and looked at Jorge, "Still to the train station?" I whispered. He nodded, grabbing my hand. Onward, we walked. I looked around, at the over turned cars. I swear one of them looked my ex-boyfriend's car. Then again, alot of cars looked alike. So I ignored it. Jorge pulled me closer to the train station. One block away. (almost there). I held on to his hand tighter. I was getting scared. (Why?)

BOOM!

An explosion erupted from behind us. I dropped my handgun and fell to the ground. Jorge turned around and looked at what had exploded. It was the candy store we were in. I looked at it shocked. How could it have exploded? Jorge helped me to my feet and took my hand, "Come on." He said.

Before we could look away. A group of men in army suits came running out of the fire. I heard Jorge curse "shit" under his breath and ran off, pulling me with him. I looked back and saw that the army men were coming closer. I looked forward at Jorge who ws struggling to find a way to escape them... I think he was tying to escape them. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" one of the army guys yelled.

I wanted to stop. Maybe they were going to help us. But if Jorge was running, then they must not be for the good.

Jorge was grabbing my hand harder, as if afraid I was going to slip and tumble away from him. I tried spreading my fingers as I ran behind him, but as I did, he held my hand tighter. I gave up trying to struggle. "Jorge! Whats going on?"

"Just run!" he yelled and demanded.

I did as I was told. I ran faster, now running at his side. Panting and struggling, I looked back one more time to see the army guys had increased and more were coming after us. I gasped and ran faster looking ahead. There was the train station. "Jorge!" He looked at me and nodded. We ran for the station and both of us slid down the railings and jumping the entrance gates. we stopped at the train Lobby. "Which one do we take?"

he shushed me and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the womans restroom and then a stall. We stood on the toilet. I looked at him, wanting to say 'why did he put us here?' but I knew that I didnt want to take the chance of the army men running in here from the sound of my voice. Outside the restroom, we heard running. When the running was out of ear shot, he picked me up and slowly opened the stall. I held onto his neck as he carried me. Walking he slowly, he stepped back into the lobby and I held onto him tighter, "Be quiet, Foxy." He whispered.

I nodded against his shoulder. I watched as Jorge slowly, qiuetly walked from the restroom to one of the trains. The train he stopped in front of was deserted, with a dead body hanging out of one of the doors. I gulped when I saw this, pressing my head against his shoulder. Opening the door, he walked inside, looking around. Not on zombie in sight. He put me down and sat me on a clean seat. From there, he began to move some bodies out of the train as quietly as he could. The running was returning. Without hesitation, Jorge moved the woman's body that was blocking the doorway and closed it manually with his hands. He then took my hand and pulled me to floor. Pressing his fingers to his lips, I knew I shouldnt make a sound. We laid on the floor pressed together, as the running got closer. Without knowing, I moved my way closer and planted a kiss on his lips. He breath bounced off my lips and I pulled away before I got to carried away. He smiled at me and pressed his fingers to his lips again. This time meaning, no kissing. I laughed internally.

Flashlights steered their way to the Train windows. I wrapped my arms around him slowly, the fear growing in my throat. I could hear them whispering outside, "Where did they go?" - "We have to find them. General's orders?" - "What about General Waters?" - "Dont worry. We'll make sure he's ok." - "Sir, they are no where to be found. Gaining permission to continue search elseWhere, Sir." - "Thats fine. Lets go."

With that, the running went distant. They left. I looked at Jorge who was wide-eyed, staring at the ground. Sweat was pouring out of his forhead. "Jorge," I whispered, "Jorge. They're gone. Its ok."

He looked at me, "They're the ones who took Julian's body. He was lying to us."

"What?"

He sat up and looked at me, "Supposedly Julian said he was a janitor, which is why his combat skills were poor. He was lying and is a faker. Or was. Or at least I think he was."

I looked at him, carressing his face as he grew more worried. "Jorge. I"m confused. What are you trying to say?"

He looked at me, pulling my hands from his face, "Julian really did work for Umbrella and Umbrella X. He was an officer for once of its forces. I dont know which one. They may have a new one. But still," He stood up, looking out the window to make sure they were gone, "He's General Waters. Waters was his last name. If he came here, somethings up."

"Then we should get out of here, right?"

He sighed and looked at me, "I love you, Foxy." was all he said.

I was confused. What was he trying to say. we werent going to leave? (What's going on?) "Jorge? I love you too... but what are you trying to tell me?"

He moved away from the window and helped me to my feet, holding my hands to his chest, "This heart beats for you, Foxy."

"Jorge? Tell me! You're scaring me!" I was on the brink of tears. I didnt know what was going on. It was like he was saying good bye. "Jorge," I pleaded, "Please, tell me whats wrong."

I placed my head on his chest. running his fingers through my hair, he kissed the top of my head and spoke, "I dont think we should just leave." I took in a sharp breath but continued listening, "Babe, I just over heard something. They said that General waters, Julian, will be fine. But he was a zombie and is dead. If they said what I think they said, Umbrella X is experiementing on humans. A virus got out becuase they were experimenting. And now, they are trying to cover it up. They know I'm here and I"m an ex member of U.B.C.S. They know everything." he lifted my head, pressing his forhead on mine, "I cant let Raccoon City happen all over again. I"m sorry, Foxy."

A tear fell from his eye, falling on my cheek. I knew what he meant. He was saying everything...as in... if he doesnt live through this and I do, he wants me to know how much he loves me.

I nodded and gave him a hug, "I wont leave your side. If you're going to do this, I"m going to help you."

He looked at me sternly, "Are you sure?" he said. I nodded, "Yes."

He gave me a long passionette kiss, making those butterflies fluttler all over again in my belly. He let me go and went to control panel, turning on the train. Sitting down, I grabbed my hand gun and stared at it carefully. (I will learn. I will be an expert. I will help you, Jorge.)


	8. Umbrella X :: Chapter 8

**-:- Chapter 8 -:-

* * *

**

The train was steadily riding onward to where-ever Jorge was having us go. I really didnt know where we were going, but that didnt stop me from struggling to handle weapon after weapon. I've mastered the handgun. Simple gun, easy to use. I grabbed a machine gun earlier on. Way to heavy (I still carried it and tried to fire it). For an entire hour, I tried gun after gun, as Jorge watched me, confused yet fascinated. I laughed a few times, trying to make the moment seem more enjoyable. but the thought of San City being destroyed... seemed to bring me down a bit.

I sighed, putting down Jorge's magnum that i was practicing with. I looked at Jorge who was frowning at me. He knew I was upset. "I love you." He mouthed the words to me. I smiled and mouthed "I love you too" back.

Sitting on the train seat, I grabbed a peice of newspaper and a broken pencil from the floor. Someone left it behind apperantly. Putting the peice of newspaper on my lap, I began to write:

_An angel once told me_

_To never let go of hope and faith_

_But that angel died_

_With a smile on her face_

_The City is going to die_

_As she did_

_Do I give up on hope_

_Or cry?_

The train gave a jolt and I fell to my side, dropping the pencil and newspaper. Hitting the floor hard, I let out a small cry. I heard the train's wheels screeching, trying to stop. I heard Jorge grunting and struggling. I closed my eyes tight, expecting the worst. Was I going to die now? Was I going to die before even trying to help? Before even trying? The back compartment of the train fell off the tracks and began to drag the entire train with it. I screamed, rolling with the motion of the train. With a loud BAM the entire train toppled to its side and I let out another scream. I heard Jorge yell. Within seconds, I blacked out.

* * *

-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-o0o0o-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jorge sat up and looked at Fox. A sharp pain rang in his head and he hissed, "Evangelina.." he whispered weakly.

He slowly moved the rubble that fell on top of her.

Holding Fox in his arms, he carressed the gash on her neck, watching it slowly bleed. "Evangelina..." he whispered. Ripping the bottom half of his left pant leg, he placed the cloth on her neck, applying pressure, "I wont let anything happen to you, Evangelina. My Evangelina. My Fox. My wonderful clever Fox."

His voice weak, but he continued to talk to her. Talking, although he knew she couldnt hear him. Applying as much pressure as he could, he felt blood slowly seeping through the cloth. A tear fell from his eye. "Its all my fault. All of it. Please Fox, Please live. Please."

He saw a peice of paper near her hand. He grabbed it and read the poem written in her writting. He sighed, "Oh, Fox. Dont cry." Yet, he cried. Silent tears, until darkness took over him. The lights in the train slowly flickered off...

-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-o0o0o-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

:.:...:.:..:.:.:. 2 hours later :.:...:.:..:.:.:.

* * *

I could hear an eerie silence. Yet, it wasnt silence. I could hear falling slow water, small peices of wall crumbling... everything that made silenceness. A seering pain emerged in my neck as I tried to sit up. I let out a small cry and laid back down. Opening my eyes, I saw i was laying on Jorge's lap. He was sleeping. Maybe out cold. I didnt know. I just looked up at his resting face and wanted to cry. I felt my neck and felt a peice of broken cloth placed there. Moving it, I felt dried blood. I forced myself to sit up and caught him as his body toppled over. Laying him on my lap, I saw that the peice of cloth came from his pants. He had ripped it off, to stop my bleeding. I wanted to cry. But for some reason, I felt I couldnt cry. I saw the poem I wrote in his hand. He read my poem. There was a tear drop on it. Did he cry? I held him close to my chest, feeling his light breathing. "I'll stay with you til you wake up. I'll wait for you to wake up." I said.

I looked around. The train crashed into the tunnel wall. I didnt know why it did this but it did. Maybe it hit something. Or something came at it. Confused, I looked back at Jorge and wiped the small peices of crmbled wall that was on him.

"Whats that smell?" I said to myself.

I sniffed the air. ...gas... oh my god. I looked around, seeing the side of the train was completely covered in rubble from the fallen wall and caved in. I looked at the control panel, seeing electricity spark from it. Will the train catch fire?

I didnt know what to do. To stay and see if the train will explode. Or to leave and see if it explodes. I looked at Jorge and made my desiscion. As much as my neck hurt me, I grabbed a bookbag and strapped it on my shoulder and grabbed the other and tide it to Jorge's legs. Grabbing both of his arms, I pulled him. I gave a small yelp of pain. Pulling him was causing pain in my neck, but i wasnt going to give up. i continued to drag him, pulling him out of one of the partly open train doors. "I"ll save you Jorge." I gasped, strugglnig with his weight.

I pulled him out of the train and started down the tunnel. I heard footsteps coming from all directions. Sweat pouring from my forehead, I struggled to carry him farther. He groaned a bit. I looked at him, "Jorge," I said, "Jorge, wake up please. Please." he didnt.

I whined lightly and continued to drag him. "Its coming from over there!" I heard something yell from in front of me.

Panicking, I looked for a place to go. I couldnt go back to the train, I was afraid it was going to blow up. I couldnt go forward, there were people there. Most likely those soldiers who were coming after us. But... there was no where to go. I sat on the floor, holding Jorge close to me. Within seconds, I began to pray. Praying as the steps got closer and closer to me and Jorge. I didnt know what else to do. Maybe for once, God would be on my side. Maybe for once.

_God_

_Save Us_

_Pray with Us_

_If its them_

_Dont let us die_

_If its not them_

_Dont let us die_

_God_

_Help Us_

_Please_

"I see someone!"

I held Jorge tighter. And prayed the same thing over again. I looked up and saw the same soldiers running toward us. My eyes went wide. (God... have you left us?) They stopped in front of us. "Well, well, look what we have here."

I gulped. Lowering my head, I kissed Jorge's forehead. "I"m sorry..."


	9. Umbrella X :: Chapter 9

**A/N : Everyone Enjoying this? I really dont know if any of you are reading this? Its alright. I just hope that someone read it and likes what I write about. So everyone, PLZ R&R!  
-:- Casi Muerto -:-**

**-:- Chapter 9 -:-**

-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-o0o0o-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"General, what do we need them for?" asked one of the Umbrella X officers.

The General looked at them, "Don't you know who this is? This is Jorge Oliveira. He's related to Carlos Oliveira."

"The Carlos Oliveira?"

"Yes, Son."

The officer gave the General a deep confused look, yet remained silent. Another officer walked in, "Sir, General Waters is having difficulty, sir."

The General sighed and turned to leave the room, "Come on, Son. Leave them there, we have more important things to do."

"But..." the officer muttered. Yet the general was already gone. He too, followed.

-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-o0o0o-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I opened my eyes slowly. The people already left. Sighing, I look around the now dark room. I didnt know what to do. I looked over at Jorge. The General sid he was Carlos' cousin. I already know that, although I dont know who Carlos is, but Jorge had already told me that story. But what made his relative so important? What made him so important? I sighed again, squitning in the dim light. I could barely see. The General turned off the lights.

I tried to remember what they said about Julian before. Jorge said Julian was the General Waters they were talking about. But ealier they said Julian would be okay. But he was a zombie... I shot him in the head... how could he be okay? What was this Umbrella X up to? Jorge said they experimented on humans. Would they experiment on Julian? And now they were saying he was having difficulty... What are they doing?

"Fox..."

I looked over at Jorge. He was awake, barely. He looked a bit drugged. Yet, maybe it could have been the whole mess we were in before this. "Jorge?"

He gave me a slight smile, then looked around. I watched as his face grew contorted as he tried to move, "Jorge?"

He looked at me, "Fox, are you okay? With your neck... it was bleeding."

I shook my neck. It didnt hurt as bad as before. Right now it felt like a slightly sore muscle. "No, I'm fine. What about you?"

He grunted, "My side hurts, but I'm fine."

I nodded. He sat up straight and laid his head on the wall behind him. I had no idea where we were. Since the lights were off, I could only see a table, a desk and some cabinets, along with Jorge. But I couldnt make out anything else. "Fox. What happened...do you know?"

I sighed and looked at him, " I woke up in the train. I was laying on your lap-"

"Yeah... I was holding you, trying to stop your bleeding."

I smiled and nodded, "Well, I thought the train was going to blow up becuase I had smelled gas. So I took everything and dragged you out of the train. And well, I heard people coming but there was no where i could go. So I held you and waited for the worst and the umbrella people took us away. I dont remember anything after that except waking up and hearing the people talking."

"What did they say?"

I closed my eyes, feeling a bit tired, "You must be really important to them. You and your cousin. They were talking about you.. I think. But i didnt hear them say what they needed you for. And they were talking about Julian I think-"

"They did? what did they say?" he asked, trying to scoot closer to me.

"They said he was facing difficulty."

Jorge put his head down. I scooted closer to him, sitting right beside him. Laying my head on his shoulder, I felt a bit at ease. He was breathing heavily. I looked at him and lightly kissed his cheek, "What do we do now?" I asked.

He sighed and looked at me, "We should get out of here and see where we are."

I nodded and saw him begin to struggle with his handcuffs. I felt for mine and wriggled my hand free, without a problem. "Foxy?"

I smiled, "I"ve been arrested to many times. I could write about the anatomy of a handcuff and pass with an A."

He laughed as I struggled with his handcuffs. Within a minute, he was free and rubbing his wrist. "How did you-"

I should him my lucky charm bracelet, "My little secret." I laughed, so did he. "Alright," he said, "Where's the light?"

"By the door." I said.

He stood and felt the wall by the door. The lights flicked on. Looking around, I released we were in an office/lab. There was a desk with a computer and lots of files upon it. Next to it was a table with beekers on top of it. And after all the cabinets and file racks, was a tiny refridgerator with tiny bottles within it. I stood and walked to the computer. "What are you doing?" Jorge asked.

"The computer could give us a clue to where we are." I said.

"Good thinking."

He came by my side as I randomly typed codes into the computer. I had no idea what I was doing. Maybe, if i pushed enough keys, something wuold open.

About 5 minutes later, a screen popped up with the Umbrella X logo. I clicked the logo and out popped all of this information in different files. We scanned through all of them, Jorge thoroughly reading each file, making disgusted and shocked faces. Most of the files were about expirements and murders hidden to keep Umbrella X's secret a secret. I thought Umbrella X was newly opened. How could it have accomplished so much in so little time? Jorge took a floppy disk that was lying around and popped into the computer drive, copying the files onto the disk. Then he stood.

"Come on, Fox." he said, pulling my arm.

"What? Where?" I said looking at him. He grabbed the floppy, placing it in his pocket, "We're going to blow this place." he said.

I gave him a weord look, "Blow?"

"Yeah." He said. He walked toward the door.

"Jorge," I said, "we dont have any of our weapons."

"Well, we're going to have to find where they put them now, arent we?" he said, with a slight smirk.

I smiled, "Yeah."

We poked our heads out of the room, looking down the hallways. No one was in sight. He turned down the hall and I followed. "Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

He answered, not looking back at me, "We're going to find our stuff." I nodded, although he know he didnt see me. He stopped down the middle of the hall, looking into a window of a room, "I think thats our bags," He said, "Come on."

He opened the door and walked in. I quickly followed, giving one glance at the hallways, to make sure no one was looking. He grabbed a bookbag, examining it, "All of our stuff is still in here. Why would they be?"

"Huh? I dont know. Why wouldnt they take them?"

He gave a confused look, grabbing his magnum, checking for ammo, "I think they want us to find them.. Well, I think someone does."

I grabbed my handgun and put a combat knife on my jeans, "Maybe you're right." I said.

He grabbed the extra ammo and a shotgun, putting that on his pants, "Well, if someone wants us to find them, then we will find them."

I nodded, grabbing extra clips and putting them in my pockets. Something funny was going on, and I knew Jorge wanted to find it out. I looked at him as he walked near the door, hand out-stretched, waiting for my hand to come to his. I grabbed his hand. He gave my hand a squeez and walked out of the room, pulling me along.

"Jorge? Where are we going?"

He quickly pulled me aside into a dark gap between where the two hallways connected. Putting his finger against my lips, he mentally told me to hush. I obeyed.

A gaurd came from the hallway we were turning to. (So thats why he made us hide). The gaurd turned for our hallway. I made a slight gasp and the gaurd turned toward the sound. I looked at Jorge who gave a silent sigh and closed his eyes. I did the same. The footsteps of the gaurd were getting closer. "JOHN! COME OVER HERE!" I heard someone yell.

Peeking through one eye, I saw the gaurd stop and turn around, running to the person who called him. I gave a quick sigh and looked at Jorge. He was smiling slightly, "What?" I whispered. He lifted my chin and kissed my lips softly, "At the rate we're going," He said, "We wont be able to get out of here alive." He kissed me again, opening his mouth a bit. I sighed and gave in to his kisses.

"Jorge?" I whispered against his mouth. "Hm?" he said, without opening his eyes. "Why are you kissing me?"

He gave me a hurt look, pulling away. "No. I dont mean anything bad about it. But, I'm saying. We're here, getting ready to escape and find a way to put Umbrella X down. And you all of a sudden want to kiss me..."

He sighed and smiled, "Look, Evangelina...I know you're confused. But, I am worried that I may not be able to leave here alive. And I want to charish as many moments as we have together. Even though its out of the subject and off track to what we have in mind, but I need you here with me...I love you, Foxy Baby.No matter how long we're going to be in here, I'm going to keep telling you that."

He confused me a bit. But I guess i had no choice then to blush. He hugged me tightly, "Did you understand me, Babe?"

I thought about it for a second. And answered, "Yes. Even though we might not make it out of here alive, it isnt going to stop you from being affectionate."

He smiled and nodded. "I love you too, Jorge." I said.

He kissed me again. I sighed against his lips. With one kiss on the neck, he looked at me, "As much as I want you. We have to get going. The mor we do this, the longer it takes to get out of here."

I nodded and agreed, kissing him on the neck. He smiled and grabbed my hand, "Lets go, Foxy."


	10. Umbrella X :: Chapter 10

**-:- Chapter 10 -:-**

We turned down the hallway, my hand in his hand. I still had no idea what we were going to go. I would have prefered to just leave the city. Then again, this who "infested City" thing can happen again anywhere else, like in Raccoon City. I guess Jorge was right... We had to stop Umbrella before it destroys again.

I put my handgun in my pocket and continued to allow him to pull me along. "Where are we going?" I asked.

He stopped at the end of the hallway, staring at 3 doors. "We need to find out whats happening here."

"I thought we were going to put an end to Umbrella?"

He looked at me, "That too."

"Jorge?" I said, looking at him confused.

He sighed, "Alright. I really dont know what we're going to do. I dont know whether to just go straight to destroy all the files and destroy this building. Or to find out whats happening with Julian."

I sighed, "Babe, are you sure that General Waters is Julian. I mean, there could be another guy with Waters as a last name."

He gave me a stern look, "I'm sure Julian is General Waters."

"How sure?" I asked.

"100." Jorge said.

"Thats all?" I asked again, with a slight smile.

He ruffled my hair, "Yes. thats all." he opened the left door, " How much more sure can you get than 100?" he asked, walking in the room.

I turned to catch up to him, "101" I said.

He didnt say anything. He were in a small room with computers lining the walls. I looked around in awe, my mouth gaping open. Jorge sat down at one of the computers, "What are you doing? What is this?"

He began pressing buttons, doing random combinations, "Its a security panel. I've dealt with these before."

Putting my hands on my hips, I stared at him, "What about the computer from ealier?"

He smiled, "I could have done it, but you were typing away, it was a bit fun to watch."

I pushed his chair and he laughed. I turned to stair at the security cameras while he messed with the computer. One camera got my attention, "Jorge?"

He turned and looked at me, "what is it?"

I pointed to the camera. It was a view of a lab room. Kind of like a hospital. There was a messy bed and a man jerking in his sleep. The tubes that were attached to his body were flying everywhere. Within seconds, Umbrella X officials came in, trying to strap him down. I could see the gaurd that we saw in the hallway standing by the door of the room. (Thats why they were calling him) I thought.

"T-T-That's Julian!" Jorge yelled.

I looked at him and stared closely at the camera. IT WAS JULIAN! "What room is that?" Jorge muttered to himself. He was scanning the buttons near the camera, "Ok. Second floor, room block B." He said.

He stood and existed the room. I quickly followed (Gee, as much as he loves me, he's forgeting I'm here).


	11. Umbrella X :: Chapter 11

**-:- Chapter 11 -:-

* * *

**

Jorge stood at the top of the staircase, looking down, "wow." he said.

I looked down too and couldnt help but repeat, "wow." I didnt realize we were so high up. How many floors did this building have?

Jorge took a deep breath and started to walk down the stairs, reaching to grab my hand, "Come on." he said.

I was a bit confused. We were going to see Julian. Or at least, see what happened to him. I swear I thought I shot him in the head. I thought I killed him. Wasnt he dead already? He was a zombie...wasnt he? "Jorge," i asked and I tightened my grip on his hand, "Isnt there more than one Umbrella X building in the United States?"

He looked at me then back to walking down the stairs, " Of course. But I talked to Julian before I put you in lock up before. Supposedly this Building is the main headquarters of Umbrella."

"Umbrella X." I corrected him.

He laughed and sighed, "Umbrella. Umbrella X. Same thing. Just an extra letter."

I laughed. Continueing down the stairs, I could swear the closer we got to the 2nd floor, the more screaming I heard.

* * *

-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-o0o0o-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hold him down!"

All men filled the room, holding down the struggling man.The heart monitor attached to the man's chest beeped loudly with his increasing heart beats. The nurse grabbed the bed straps and placed them on his arms and legs.

"Sir," She yelled over the rising commotion, "He has a dangerous reaction to the Virus!"

A gaurd came close to the bed, "You gave him the T-Virus Sir?"

"Yes I did! It had always worked before!"

"Sir! The C-Virus was an expirement to make supreme soldiers! Not bring men back from the dead after they've been infected!"

Everone took a deep breath at once. The man on the bed stopped struggling. He laid motionless underneath all of their grasps. His skin was pastey and spots of trapped blood were appearing on his face. A large rip was forming from his right eye, continueing down to his neck. Over his close left eye, the rip that was left when his skin began to decompose darkened into a blood red color as blood seeped through. The tubes in his bald head that were still pumping the C-Virus fluid through his viens now caused small deep rips to form near his forhead. His body turned a strange grey color in a matter of seconds.

The Nurse back away, covering her mouth, "What have we done?" she gasped.

One of the gaurds turned to her, "There was nothing we could do." he said to her.

One of the generals knelt by the head, "Waters... we're sorry..."

The Nurse backed into a wall, crying. One gaurd sat beside her, comforting her tears. The general by the bed unstrapped the straps placed on the man's arms and legs and placed them softly on the side, "you dont need to be strapped down anymore." he said to the lifeless body.

The heart monitor let out the calm one sounded tone...pooooooooooooooooo...The man was dead.

"We should have let him die in peace. Not do this." another gaurd said.

The general eyed him witha cold stare, "He would have wanted to live." he said sternly.

One of the un armed soldies took a step forward, "Sir, although he wouldve wanted to live...he wouldnt have wanted to live like a monster."

The general growled and punched the soldier dead in the face. the soldier fell, landing onto the small table full of T-Virus fluid. It poured on his skin and drops fell in his mouth. Within seconds he was screaming, turning on his stomach, hands scrunching together. The two nurses in the room screamed and held their hands over their face. A gaurd went to the general, "Sir! you're going to far! Whats wrong with you!"

The general was going to yell at the gaurd for questioning his method of treating his soldiers, yet, the look on the gaurds face changed. Fear was growing madly in them as he took steps back and as the nurses creamed louder. A buzzer sounded in the room. " Virus InFestation Detected. Automatic Door Lock Activated." A computer voice sounded from the rooms intercom. The nurses and gaurds screamed at the top of their lungs, running to the door, reying to open it. It was locked. Becuase of the virus spilling out, it was locked!

The general turned around to see the once lifeless body standing with blood red eyes. The man walked past him and straight to the gaurds and nurses.. One by one, he ripped off their heads, ending the screams slowly. At last, only one scream remained; the scream of the soldier in pain on the floor. The man slowly walked toward him and knelt by him. The gaurd spat blood and stared him in his red eyes. "General...H-Help...m-m-me..." he chocked.

The man softly touched the man's cheek and gave him a soft look. Then, before the soldier or the general coould react, the man slammed his hand into the soldiers chest, ripping out his heart. The man stood, blood dripping from his fingers. The general looked at him with fear. He looked like half-man, half...something. Frankenstein...anything. He couldnt think of what he appeared as. the tubes in his head were still pumping the virus through his viens, causing more blood to fill in his only visible eye, making it more red and draing the golden brown tint to white. "waters..." the general said, coughing a bit.

The creature/man stepped next to him, "G-G-Generallll..." he groaned.

The general let a smile swift across his face, "I-I I can help you...J-Just help me open the door."

The creature/man nodded and turned to open the door but stopped. He took a glance at himself in the mirror and froze. "M-m-my..." he graoned.

The general weakly walked toward him. The virus was filling his system, if he didnt get out, he would die. "Waters...Julian...Julian, I"m sorry. But I can fix you. I can make you better."

What was now Julian looked at him with a tear filled eye, "F-f-fix...?"

The general nodded with a smile. Julian yelled and grabbed the general by his neck, "Y-Y-you h-hu-urt...m-m-me...N-no f-f-fix...Y-y-you d-die..."

Julian squeezed the generals neck till his head slipped from his spine and toppled to the side. Blood squirted from his mouth and onto the floor. He dropped him and walked to the computer, pulling the dangling tubes with him. Typing in certain codes, a vaccuum sound could be heard in the room. Under a minute the computer voice sounded again, "No Virus Infestation Detected. Automatic Door Lock De-Activated."

Julian grabbed the tubes and tried ripping them from his head. He couldnt. He yelled and grabbed the machine the tubes were connected to. Walking toward the door, the C-Virus machine in hand, Julian left Lab room B without a single sound.

-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-o0o0o-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

"alright, here we are." Jorge said.

I nodded as he opened the 2nd floor doorway. we entered the hall and felt an eerie stillness. I couldnt hear anymore screams. All of them died away. we continued to walk down the hallway, me following really close behind him. We turned a hallway and i gaged. It smelled like fresh blood and vomit. It was horrible. "Urgh...Jorge...lets turn away..."

Putting his hand over my nose and mouth, he shook his head, "No, this is B Block. Look." He motioned his head to the wall where "B BLOCK" was painted in read with the umbrella X symbol at the end. I gaged again, trying to keep the little food I ate down. We walked down the hallway and stopped dead at the only open door. Dead bodies were scattered inside. I fell to the floor, feeling light headed and sick. "Oh my god..." I gasped.

Jorge walked in, examing the dead bodies. Everyone was brutally killed. Something was ripped out or off of them. He looked over at the bed, "Julian..." he said.

I looked up. He looked at me, "Julian is in this building now. And he will kill everyone. We will have to kill him."

I gulped. A computer voice sounded over an intercom in the hallway, " Virus Infestation Detected On C Block. Such Down Of Manual Door Lock Activated. Automatic Virus Vaccine Fumes On. All Personal Exit C Block. All Personal Exit C Block."

I looked at Jorge. "Thats where he is..." I whispered.

Jorge nodded, "And we're going to get there." He said standing up.

I stood up and leaned against the hallway wall, "But its infested. Wouldnt that mean we cant go there?"

He shook his head, "A vaccine is being let out into the air to stop the virus from spreading any further. We'll get there and when its clear, We'll go in."

"But what if he leaves?" I asked.

Jorge shook his head. "I dont know." He said, "I dont know..."


	12. Umbrella X :: Chapter 12

**-:- Chapter 12 -:-

* * *

**

"Where's C block anyway?" I asked as we walked back into the stairway.

He looked at me, "Think of the floors as the alphabet. Instead of 1, 2, 3 its a, b, c. Understand?"

"O ok." I said with a laugh.

He grabbed my hand with a tight grip. We walked up the steps, toward the third floor. Jorge reach to open the door and i smacked his hand. "Are you nuts!" I hissed at him.

He looked at me, "If it opens, Its clear." I sighed, "I dont want to die, Jorge." i said quietly.

He grabbed me in a large hug, massaging the back of my head, "Look. I know your scared."

I gave him a stern look, "I never said I was scared."

"But you said you didnt want to die."

"That doesnt mean I'm scared. Just means I dont want to die."

He sighed, "Its the same thing, corazon."

I felt slightly offended but ignored it, "Drop it."

I heard the door click and a distant voice could be heard in the hallway. "See? It just unlocked. You were wrong."

He squinted his eyes at me a bit and stuck out his tongue. I laughed. Even when we were in near danger, He still looked at life as it was. I guess... he didnt want to make this hard on me. I guess... he didnt want me to be scared. He wanted me to go through this easily. This wasnt a video game... this was real life.

He opened the door and tooka peek inside and coughed, "The airs clear, but it smells weird." He said.

I took a step back, "Then I wont go in."

"Foxy?" He turned around, letting the door close and grabbed my hand, "If the door opened, then its clear. Its safe to go inside."

"But its only been about five minutes. How could it clear in five minutes?"

"I dont know... but it did..."

"But you said the air smells funny." I said, tightening the grip on his hand.

"Its probably the after affect. The second floor had a strange smell too." he said, moving closer to me.

"It was full of dead bodies though... it wasnt a strange smell. The air carried the smell of the blood." I said, a slight tone growing in my voice.

He sighed, "How about this then? I'll go in and look around and assure you when its safe."

I put my head down, "I dont want to leave your side at all."

"Foxy..."

" Jorge... what if something happens to you and I'm left on my own here. What do I do then?

He gave me a hard hug, "Ok. we'll wait five more minutes. If it makes you happier. I'll wait with you til your ready to go in."

"But...but what about Julian?" I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I dont know. He's still in the building. he has to be. But we'll get him sooner or later."

I sighed against his shoulder, "We'll go now. The faster we finsih this and get out of here, the better."

He smiled and cupped my face, "Of course."

He opened the door and I followed him into the third floor. The air smelled a bit funny, but like I guessed, it still carried the smell of blood. I hated the smell of blood... (Mom). I backed into a wall and slid down to the floor, "Foxy?"

Jorge came up to me, "Babe? Are you okay?"

"...I hate the smell of blood...I hate it...its stronger here..."

"Foxy..."

* * *

**-:--:-:- Flash back -:--:-:-**

"Mom, Mom? You home?"

Twelve year Evangelina "Fox" Santiago walked into her mothers apartment. (( She was innocent then... Full of life... )) She walked into the living room and held her hand to her nose. A weird smell was in the air. "Mom," she said as her mouth muffled her voice, "I figured you car broke down and you couldnt come get me so I walked over here, If thats ok? Mom? Mooom?"

No one was answering her calls. The smell was growing stronger the deeper she walked into the apartment. "John? Are you in here? If you are, please stop kissing my mom and tell her to come out."

Still no answer. She started to gag on the smell and walked toward her mother's bedroom, "God, whats the smell?" she asked herself.

Opening her mother's bedroom door, and backed away, tears building up in her eyes. "Mom..."

Her mother, Carmen Louise, lay dead on her bed. Blood both fresh and dry was all over her face and neck. A few stab wonds were in her chest. Evangelina then ran to the bed and held her mother's dead body in arms, ignoring the terrible smell, "Mom! Mom! Please wake up! Mom! Please!"

Still her mother did not move. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Mom! Mom Please!"

Footsteps were coming up the stairs. She ignored them and continued to hold her mother. A face peeked into the room, "Oh, Vangie..."

Evangelina looked up at the face of her father. He walked to her and took her away from her mother's body, holding her close, "Shhh... its okay... just cry... its best to cry..."

He took her out of the room and sat her on a chair, gently wiping away her mother's blood from her face. "I"m going to call the police ok?"

She didnt move. She watched her father walk to the phone and dialed. Slowly her hand went up to her nose and slowly...she began to cry..."

**-:--:-:- End Flash back -:--:-:-

* * *

**

"Foxy... are you ok?"

"...I found my mother dead when i was twelve..."

His expression changed and grabbed her in his embrase, "Oh my god...I am so sorry, Foxy."

I held him close to me. I didnt know what else to do. The memory was flashing in my head. It wouldnt go away...it just wouldnt go away...

"Foxy.. Look... I want you to leave. i want you to take a truck from one of the garages and drive away from here. Okay? Thats what I want you to do.."

"Jorge, I dont want to leave you."

"Look, Foxy, I'll be fine, okay? All I have to do, is blow this place and I'll escape. Okay? I want you to go."

I thought about it. i didnt know whether to say yes or no. I wanted to leave, but then, I didnt want to leave Jorge. "If I leave, where will we meet?"

"In San Highway, you know where it is, dont you?"

I nodded. "I'll do everything I need to here, alright?" he told me. I nodded, "I'll go then." I said.

"okay. Can you make it to the garage on your own?"

"Ummmm..."

He grabbed my hand and helped me stand. He lead me back to the stair case and together we walked down the stairs. I couldnt belive I was actually going to leave. I cant believe it... I promised myself that i was going to stay by his side, no matter what. but now, I find myself leaving and letting him do everything on his own. He stopped at the last step. "See that door?"

"G1" I read. I looked at him, "The garage?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"How do you know where the garage is?"

"This umbrella building was built on the exact same plans the old umbrella building was based on. I figured it would be in the same area."

I nodded. He opened the door and let me inside. I saw one jeep and imeddiatly ran to it. I turned to look at Jorge one more time. He smiled at me, blew me a kiss, "You'll be fine, " I heard him whisper. I blew him the kiss in return, "I love you." I said. "I love you too." he responded. with that, he slowly closed the door. I opened the jeeps door and sat inside. I stared at the steering wheel, "I'll be okay. He'll be okay. San highway... due north... I think." I whispered to myself.

The keys were sitting on the dash board. I didnt think about it and slipped the keys into the ignition and drove off. (Jorge, I love you. Be okay for me.)


	13. Umbrella X :: Chapter 13

**-:- Chapter 13 -:-

* * *

**

-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-o0o0o-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jorge laid against the garage door. He couldnt believe he let Fox out of his site. Deep down, he knew she'd be okay (He hoped.) He walked up the stairs and back to 3rd floor C Block. Sighing, he opened the door and stepped inside. The smell reach his nose. He covered it clightly and closed his eyes. "I needed to get you away from all of this, Fox." he whispered to her although he knew she was long gone.

Holding his magnum tight in his hand, he walked down the hallway. "Julian!" he yelled down the empty halls, "Julian! I know you're here!"

He looked from one room to the next. They were full of dead bodies and/or empty. He heard struggling and yells from the room straight ahead. Running to it, he quickly opened the door and found a gaurd trying to fight off a zombie. (theres zombies here?). With one quick shot of his Magnum, the zombies head came clean off.

The gaurd eyed him for a second and stood. "Are you okay?" Jorge asked.

The gaurd smiled, "I'm fine, but you're not."

His eyes went white as he stood, semming lifeless. Jorge stared, confused. A large man was walking behind him grabbed the gaurd by the next and the gaurds eyes came to life again, "Hello Jorge." the gaurd said.

Jorge backed away, confused, "Julian?"

The gaurd nodded. Jorge stared at the large man behind him. Tubes were emerging from his head, large gashes fresh upon his body. "Julian?" Jorge repeated.

The gaurd smiled, "Yes, its me."

Jorge thought about it. Julian was now mutated and experimented on (most likely ... of course). "Julian...how are you doing this?"

The gaurd laughed, "Well Well well. I can sense fear in your throat."

Jorge put a stern look, pointing his magnum at Julian's so called head. "Just answer the damn question."

Both the gaurd and Julian chuckled, "It doesnt matter." The gaurd said as Julian's eyes blared red.

Jorge sucked in a quick breath of air, pointing his gun more directly at Julain's head, "Put him down and talk to me directly."

The gaurd shook his head. Jorge grunted, tightening his grasp on his magnum. (He has a control over a dead body...it has to be that.) "Just answer my question!" Jorge yelled becoming frustrated.

Julian laughed and put the gaurd done, allowing him to limply walk, "I can control anyone infected with the C-Virus or T-virus for I have both running through whats left of me."

Jorge eye brows narrowed together as sweat poured out on his forhead, "Julian...I know we had a bad start... But Stop this killing. You've killed to many. Please help me stop Umbrella. That was the plan, remember?"

The gaurd and Julian laughed, "You didnt like me much...Remember? Was it sugar fox, or was it just you?"

Jorge in another sharp breath and tried to calm his trembling hands. He didnt know why he was scared. "Just help me. After that, we can help you."

The gaurd walked closer toward him as Julian's eyes flash red and black slowly, "We? What we? I only see you."

Jorge gulped, "Please."

"HA! HE BEGS!"

Jorge fired at the guard, no longer able to control his finger. The gaurd fell and started to rise again. Jorge fired again and again and again.

Julian laughed. He let the gaurd go lifeless and walked toward Jorge. "W-w-why s-s-shoot?"

Jorge gulped and backed away from him, "Your neck is broken..."

Julian laughed, "N-no...s-s-shoot...d-d-die..."

Julian grabbed Jorge's neck and squeezed. Jorge chocked, eyes closed tightly. "J-j-julian..." he gasped.

Julian squeezed harder. Jroge squeezed his Magnum's trigger and fired. Julian let go and stepped back. Jorge fell to the floor, gasping. Grabbing his hand gun, he fired again and again. Julian sat down on a chair and stared at Jorge. Jorged aimed his magnum to shoot. Footsteps were running down the hall. He shot his head back and gasped.

-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-o0o0o-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

Tears rolled down my eyes. I couldnt see well. "Jorge..." I whispered, my air coming out in ragged breaths.

I was crying. I couldnt believe I was crying at this moment. And I couldnt stop. (What do I do?)

Without realising it, I swerved the Jeep into a U-Turn and made my way back to the Umbrella Building, tears rapidly rushing down my eyes. "I"m sorry, Jorge!" I semi-yelled.

Forcing the Jeep to drive its fullest, I made it back to the garage and got out. I went to thr trunk of the car, pulling out ammo and magnums that my pants could hold. I had no idea that there was ammo here. (Instinct?)

Grabbing my trusty handgun, I ran up the stairs to the 3rd floor C Block. Slowly I opened the door, allowing my nose to become adjusted to the blood circulating in the air. With that, I ran inside. Straight ahead of me I saw a door partly open with light peeking through. "Jorge?" I said quietly.

I ran to the door and quickly opened it. There I saw Jorge. He gasped. "Jorge!"

He was holding his magnum, pointing it at a large...thing... I didnt know how to describe it. Tubes sticking out of his head. I backed away.. "Oh My God."

I knew it was Julian. It had to be.

Julian stood and walked toward me and Jorge. (Oh My God).


	14. Umbrella X :: Chapter 14

_**A/N:** I wanted to say Thanx to **101101101** for reviewing my fic twice. You're awesome! I hope any else reads this and I hope you all are enjoying this.  
-:- Casi Muerto -:-

* * *

_

**-:-Chapter 14-:-

* * *

**

I backed away as Julian came towards me and Jorge. I gulped, "Jorge, what do we do?" I whsipered to him.

He looked at Julian then at me, "Shoot!"

I lifted my handgun and fired as Jorge fired his magnum. Julian took shot after shot after shot and finally fell. I stared at his bleeding (so called) Body. I coughed as a strange smell filled the room. "Shit!" Jorge yelled.

He grabbed my arm and pulled my toward the stair case. As soon as we got into the stairway, the door gave a click and the computer spoke and activated the auto matic door lock. "What was that?" I asked.

"Julian was infected with the virus through a bite from another zombie-"

"Yes Yes I know that, But why did the alarm go off?" I interupted.

He sighed and shook his head, "Look. I dont understand why they didnt use the G-Virus on him. But they didnt." I was going to interupt again but he put a finger to my mouth, "As I can see it, the tubes are running both the T-Virus and C-virus into his system. I never heard of the C-virus. But looking at what it didnt him, combing them both gave strange effects, both physically and mentally."

I nodded. He continued to talk, leaning against the stair railing, "The alarm went off because his blood isnt blood... its just a mixture of the viruses now. So when we shot him, he released 'blood' and well...it set off the alarm. I'm sure since we got a whiff of it, we have some of the virus within us..."

My breath caught, "Are we going to die?"

He shook his head, "I doubt it. We didnt inhale much."

I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder, "Foxy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why arent you going to the highway?"

I looked at him as he began to carress my hair. "I couldnt do it. I couldnt just leave you. I was afraid. So I drove back and came up to get you."

He smiled, "So you really do love me?"

"Of course I do."

He kissed me tenderly. I sighed against his mouth. After all of that, he still kissed me. I ran my hands down the front of his chest. He moaned my name against my mouth. I giggled. "Jorge?"

He looked at me, pulling away, "Yeah?"

"Shouldnt we do this now and get rid of Umbrella than kiss the rest of our time away?"

He nodded and gave an embarrased laugh, "I"m sorry." He looked up at all the remainder of the steps, "The controls should be at the top floor. Thats how they were in the other building when I saw the plans. So far many things have been the same. We have to set this baby to blow and get the hell out of San before its to late."

"Wait? We're blowing up San?"

"We have no choice. It will be another city off the map." He said, carressing my cheek.

"But what if there are more survivors? What about them?"

"Its a chance we have to take, Sugar Fox."

"I-" Wait. Did he just call me Sugar Fox? I backed away from him, climbing three steps toward the next upper floor. "What did you call me?"

That moment, Julian's large body came through the locked C Block door. His eyes flashed red as both him and Jorge laughed together. (Whats going on?) I backed up a few more steps, tripping on the top, falling on my ass, "Jorge?"

He shook his head violently and I heard him grunt "run" in a very low voice. He looked back at me, and laughed again, along side Julian, "Stupid Child. I know who you are, truely inside. Just come here. You'll be fine. Trust me."

I remembered hearing Jorge's voice telling me to run. Was Julian controlling him? They started to walk toward me and I ran. Jorge began to run after me. I screamed, trying to skip as many steps as I could to make it to the top floor. He was too close. I'm not going to make it.

I ran into F- Block and ran down the hallway, turning just as Jorge ran in as well. "Sugar Fox. NoW NoW...DoNT...Run...AWaY...FrOm...THE MAN YOU LOVE!"

His voice sounded strange. LIke Julian was struggling to keep control of Jorge. I heard another deep grunt, "run...evangelina...run.." Yet I never stopped running. I made it to the end of the hallway and looked to my side. Another door leading to another stairway. (Yes) I thought to myself. I opened the door and continued to run upstairs. I heard a loud yell and Jorge emerging into the stair case I was in. I stood still, trying not to make a sound. Maybe he wouldnt realize I was in here. CLosing my eyes, I began to hold my breath.

I could hear Jorge grunting and pacing around. My Jorge was coming out of this...this evil Jorge. Coming out of...Julian. Within minutes, a heard another grunt and a door opening and closing. I waited a couple more minutes and when he didnt come back I ran up the stairs. The top floor was within my grasp. But without Jorge here with me...

Do I set the place to blow and run?

Or do I stay and die with him?


	15. Umbrella X :: Chapter 15

**_A/N:_** I Dont know if this should be called a flash back cuz it wasnt anyone's thoughts in particular..just there. But I stilled called it a flashback. I"m confused about what to call it. P.

-:- Casi Muerto -:-

* * *

**-:- Chapter 15 -:-**

**-:--:-:- FLASHBACK-:--:-:-**

The young girl struggled in the Umbrella officials arms. The dragged her up the stairs as she kicked and screamed. One slammed a fist on her back, "Quiet down, you!" he whispered sternly.

Tears streamed down her eyes as she began to cry horribly. They dragged her up the stairs and sat her in a chair in the middle os the stair way. "Stay here!" one of the Umbrella Officials yelled. "We'll deal with you in a second."

She sat there. Tears blaring in her eyes. She was only about 9 years old. To her, she had no parents. They put her there. They sent her to be there. And she started trouble. She hated it there. And at that moment, fear growing in her throat, she feared they would do more horrible stuff to her.

Within minutes, a large man stepped into the stairway, "Again? AGAIN?"

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into the hallway and into a room where he strapped her to a bed. She screamed, "Please! No! Please!"

The man moved to the side leaving the room. Someone else walked in, "Daddy? Daddy! Tell them to stop! Please!"

He gave her a stern look and slapped her, "You said You'd help mommy and daddy at work! You've been a bad girl!" he turned toward to another man that had walked in, "70 milligrams of each dose., Ralph."

Ralph's eyes opened wide, "70?"

"YES!" Her father yelled and walked out of the room.

Ralph looked at the girl, and carressed her face, "I"m sorry for ever yelling at you. Do you forgive me?"

She nodded as he wiped her tears. He smiled at her and undid the straps. "I want you to run," he said, lifting her up, "Run down stairs and run straight out of the building. Go to someone's house. Tell them what's going on here. Okay? Tell them what they did to you."

She nodded and saw tears in his eyes. She wiped them and gave him a hug, "Okay, Ralph."

He smiled, "Thanks, Kid."

He gave her a little push as he reached for his gun. She turned around to give him a smile when she saw him put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Tears immediately fell from her eyes. But she didnt go to him. He wanted her to run.

An Umbrella nurse saw her standing by the door. "Hey! You're not suppose to be out of bed!"

She turned toward the nurse and ran past her legs. She continue to run as the nurse yelled for others to go after her. Tears were streaming down her eyes. "Ralph..." She whispered.

A gaurd grabbed her by her waist and lifted her in the air. She threw her fist at his back, "Put me down!" she yelled.

The gaurd took her back to the room and re-strapped her down. The same nurse she had seen earlier was putting 3 needles in each of her arms. She cried. "Why so many?" She asked, tears

The nurse didnt answer. She was attaching little liquid filled bags to her needles. The girl looked at the bags. One read T-Virus. Another G-Virus. Another C-Virus. The three were on each of her arms. The girl cried and screamed. The Nurse squeezed the bags and turned on the machine they were attched to. The viruses were pouring into the girl's system. She screamed as the burning sensation splashed up her viens. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"

No one was listening to her. Tears streaming down her eyes, she wished Ralph was alive. She looked at the hallway and saw to gaurds carrying away Ralph's body. She raised a weak arm and cried more.

She screamed as the fluids reached her pumping heart. Her heart stopped dead...

_poo...poo...pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... _The Nurse turned of the heart monitor. The girls father came back in, with a larg grin on his face.


	16. Umbrella X :: Chapter 16

**-:- Chapter 16 -:-

* * *

**

I walked into the hallway of the top floor. I felt shivers going through my body. I ignored them and continued walking.

I'd set the building to blow and get Jorge and leave. Its the only thing I can do. I continued walking, feeling the eerieness of being alone. I sighed, and a opened a door to enter a room. It was full of files and a computer in the corner. I walked in. I didnt know what the main control room looked like. But I though i'd give the room a look.

I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly turned around to see Julian carrying Jorge. I gasped, "Julian. Please let him go and let us go."

Although Jorge's eyes were closed, Julian made him talk, "You dont know the truth, dont you?"

I didnt know what he was takling about? What truth? "DId they really delete it out of memory?"

I backed away from him. I looked at Jorge. A deep gash was in his side. I felt tears fall from my eyes. "I dont know what your talking about."

Julian sat Jorge down and went to the file rack as he made Jorge talk, "You are a very unique child. Do you know that?"

I backed into a wall, shaking my head. He made Jorge continue, "I want you to watch this"

He pressed a bottom on the wall and a screen dropped down from the ceiling. Then, he placed a video in one of the VCR's near the computer. A video played on the screen. A young girl strapped into a bed, withfluids running through her body. "Your name isnt Evangelina. It is Fox."

I paid no attention to him, only watched the video. The girl in the video jerk as the conitnue to exchange the fluids running through her. A man walked in, sqeezing one of the bags of fluids. The man turned around.

I fell to the floor. It was my father.So the girl...was me... "Do you understand, Fox?"

I looked at Julian, "What does this mean? How do You know?"

Julian walked toward me and stopped in front of me, kneeling. Jorge spoke, "Every Umbrella official knew about what happened to you when you were 9. The process deleted it from your memory. Your mother renamed you Evangelina, becuase she never liked Fox. But it seemed the cheif of that police station still remained to call you Fox. You were in that station before it ever happened, everyone knew you. When it happened, everyone wanted to foget it. Are you understanding me?"

I shook my head. This cant be happening. THIS CANT BE!

"Your father over dosed you on all three viruses avaiable to him at that time. The T-Virus, C-Virus and G-Virus. Maybe the G-Virus kept you alive. No one knew why he did it. But he had. He put you up for experimental purposes. More money. Your mother agreed to it. But...it had an after affect on you."

I looked at him, "Why are you telling me this! Why didnt you just die!"

Julian placed his hand on my cheek as Jorge continued to talk, "I wanted you to see that you're like me. We both have our bodies contaminated. We are both sick and dead. Yet, my illness shows. Your's does not. But you're still like me."

My body started to heat up. I glared at Julian's torn face. He stood and smiled at me. "Thats my girl." I hear Jorge's voice say.

I was infected with viruses. My name is Fox. My father made me this...this...thing. I dont know what I am. But I do know that Jorge excepts me for who I am. He will still love me...

I continued to walk toward Julian. Before I knew it, my body caught fire. "I wont be with you, Julian."

Julian gave a strange laugh, the tubes beginning to pump massively. I lunged at Julian, clawing my fingers into his face. He gave strangled yells. His skin was catching fire under me. "YOU THINK ITS GREAT WHAT MY FATHER DID TO ME! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" I screamed at him.

He threw me off him as he tried to stand. I ran back to him as his hand caught my neck. "Your a project!" Jorge's Voice screamed, "As soon as you were born, you were nick named oblivion!"

I scratched his face, yelling angrily. "You were nothing to your father! Your mother was the one who loved you!"

I jumped at him again. My clothes were beginning to burn off, falling off me in peices. "You were a project forever! And now that you're here, you're complete! Be happy!"

I jumped on his chest, throwing him to the ground, "I AM HAPPY!" I screamed, "I CAN KILL YOU!"

I slammed my hand into his chest, pulling out a blackened heart. Julian stopped struggling beneath me, his skin conitueing to burn. His eyes closed as his heart still pumped in my hand. I squeezed it, watching it pop, blackened blood squirting everywhere. I then remembered, his blood...was the virus it self. I looked over at Jorge, who was out cold. I couldnt touch him the way I was. He'd die if I did. I stood and tried to calm myself. I couldnt. My body still burst in flames. More flames. And more.

Panicing, I looked around the room. (Please computer, stay quiet). A fire proof blaket hung in a case on the wall. I slammed my hand through the case, grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Jorge's body. With that, I ran out toward the closest stair way. But before I could open it, the computer sounded and the door locked. I screamed, looking around. There werent many windows. And the windows that were bared. Bars...

I ran to one, and touched the bars in a hard grasp. (MELT DAMMIT MELT) I felt fresh metal slide between my fingers. Within seconds, I ripped the bars off the window and climbed outside the window and shut it. Still holding Jorge, I held onto a side pole, praying it didnt melt. I felt the metal liquifying under my fingers.I couldnt let go. I was on the 17th floor. Its a long fall. Maybe i'd survive. But Jorge...

The computer voice sounded in the hallway. Just when i reach to grab the window sil, the pole melted, letting out hot steam. I screamed as the steam hit my eyes, grabbing with dear life to the window sil. Focusing my eyes, I re opened the window and crawled inside, placing Jorge on the floor.

I stood, wiping the last peices of clothes off of my still burning body. I reached down, pulling the blanket off of Jorge. He had marks all over his body, and they werent burns. I paniced. This was my fault. He was infected. What do I do?

I ran back to the room Julian's dead body lay. I searched around. NOTHING. I through files and books everywhere. NOTHING! Then I remembered Jorge saying why didnt they use the G-Virus on Julian. And Julian saying the G-Virus is what kept me alive. Something has to be with that G-Virus. Something.

I ran back to Jorge, who lay on the floor, sweating, panting. "Jorge..."

My voice sounded different when i was calm. It didnt sound like me. Not entirely. I sounded like...me..with a child. Two voices speaking at once. "Jorge..."

I looked at Jorge as more spots appeared on his skin. I turned around, as if I knew where I was going and walked right into a lab. I went to a fridge that was in there, grabbing a bottle labeled G-Virus and punctured it with a needle, taking 70 milligrams. I knew it was much, but it saved me from dying, it should save him. Something was telling me it would save him.

I walked back to him, putting the needle in his arm. I injected the virus in his skin and stood away from him. If he moved, I didnt want him to touch me. Within seconds, his body jerked and he began to scream. Tears fell from my eyes. Red tears that gave sparks as they landed on the floor. I hid in the room near him. I didnt want him to see me this way. I want to try to calm myself, go back to normal.

I turn my back to him, listening to him scream.


	17. Umbrella X :: Chapter 17

**-:- Chapter 17 -:-

* * *

**

I heard Jorge stand 5 minutes after his screams stopped. I was still burning. He was going to see me, I knew he was.

Footsteps emerged into the room, "Foxy...?"

I turned around and for some reason, the flames diminished. He gave me a strange look, "So it is true?"

I nodded. "I never wanted to believe it." he walked into the room, "I never did. When I asked you why they called you Fox, i was relieve to here your answer. But... when Julian took over me. I was one with him, " He grabbed my ash stained body, "I saw everything he did...he knew...I felt his pain."

I pointed at his chest, "You're bleeding."

He laughed, "No I'm not. Its his blood."

I gave him a weird look, "But you said-"

"HIs blood is the virus itself. I was infected with his blood. Its not your fault, if thats what your thinking."

I smiled. I gave him a hard hug. "Fox?"

I looked at him, "Can I still call you Evangelina?"

I nodded. He then looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

I nodded again, "I was scared I was going to be like that forever."

He gave me a deep kiss. I felt releived to hold him near me. I was happy he was okay and being his old self. He pulled away then reached to give me a hug. Laying my head on his shoulder, I whispered, "I love you, Jorge." in his ear.

He kissed my neck and whispered, "I love you too, Evangelina." in my ear as well. I sighed, smelling that strange scent again. I didnt know where it was coming from. "Do you smell that?''

He looked at me, "Its you, Sweet Heart. Your giving off the scent."

I nodded and looked around, "Are we going to blow this place?"

He nodded, letting go of me, "We are. But...where's Julian?"

I looked at Jorge, "I killed him..."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Really?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed a jacket from the closet and handed it to me. I took it and stared at it. I didnt realise that I was naked. The flames completely burned off my clothing. Putting on the jacket, I grabbed his hand as he lead me toward the main control room. It was straight down the hall to the right.

Inside was full of computers and wires. I looked around as Jorge took a key card from a dead gaurd and started the computer's security system. As soon as he did, the computer sounded, "All Personal Please Evacuate The Building. The System Will Self Destruct In Ten Minutes. All Personal Please Evacuate The Building."

He grabbed my hand and we ran for the stairway."Wait." I said.

He turned to me, "What?"

"Do you hear that?"

He stood still. As soon as he did, groaing was coming from the stairway. Jorge looked at me, mentally telling me to wait. I stood as he went to open the starway door and closed it slowly. He looked at me. "Its full of Zombie."

I gave him a confused look, "But I didnt see any zombies when i was coming."

He shrugged , "Maybe all the virus outbreaks happening, all of them must have been infected and finally awoke."

I nodded to that. "But, what do we do now?"

He shrugged again. I looked around. He grabbed my hand and led me to the stair way. "But-"

"Shhh" he said. I followed.

We stepped into the stairway. i looked down at the zombies clawing their way up the stairs. I looked at Jorge who was leading me to the roof. "Why are we going to the-"

"Shhh."

I closed my mouth. I didnt understand. The whole thing was going to blow in less than 30 minutes and we're going to the roof. he opened the door and we walked out into the rising sun. "Jorge?"

I looked at him. He swiped the hair off my face, kissing me. "I"m sorry, Fox."

I started to cry softly, resting my head in his chest as his warm arms held me. This was it. I was going to die. This was final. There was nothing to do against it. The bulding was going to blow. And we were going to go with it. I couldnt help but cry harder. he held me tighter. "I"m sorry, Fox."


	18. Umbrella X :: Chapter 18

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this. I dont really know how I'm going to end it but in a way, I dont want it to end. laughs But o well, plz R&R and thanx again for reading.

* * *

**

**-:- Chapter 18 -:-**

The wind grew harder. I sighed against his chest, "How much more time do we have?"

"15 minutes." he said softly.

I looked at him, carressing his face. Tears built up in his eyes, "Foxy. You should've left. You should've kept driving."

I kissed his lips, "No. I'm glad I'm here. I would prefer to die with you, than find out later on after I have been waiting for you that you died."

He smiled and hugged me tightly. I could smell the sweat seeping through his shirt. It made me feel safe in a way. He was like this, trying to save me. He didnt care about other people. Or at least I think he didn't, "Jorge?"

"Yes, Babe?"

"Is the city really going to be destroyed?"

He sighed, "It might. Or maybe just half. Or maybe just the building. But I know, alot of damage will be done."

I sighed, leaning on him again. I looked at his watch. Ten more minutes. Ten more mintues and we were going to die. Pouding came from the roof's door. We paid no attention to it. Most likely the zombies were trying to get through. Pounding at the door as their idiotic minds try to realise theres a doorknob to turn. I sighed, holding Jorge tighter. Hearing the clock ticking, my heart stopped...

The door flew off its hinges and fell off the building. I turned toward it slowly, to see Julian standing with a large gaping hole in his chest. (How can he live without a heart?)

Jorge grabbed me tightly, backing away toward the edge of the building. He reached the edge, his feet sliding off it slightly. I looked at him, his eyes were wide. Julian began to walk slowly toward us. "I-I-i...c-cant...d-d-die..." he groaned through what sounded like a broken neck.

I let go of Jorge, turning fully toward Julian, "I killed you! WHY ARE YOU STILL WALKING?"

The pumps in Julian's head were pumping more rapidly. As so, some fluids were falling out of the hole where his heart once was. He ran toward us. I paniced, grabbed Jorge and jumped off the building. I knew i wasnt going to make it anywhere. But I figured we were going to die anyway...I didnt know what I was thinking.

Before I knew it, my body burst into flames. Terrified, I looked at Jorge, who was staring into my eyes with fear. Yet, he showed no pain. I looked ahead and saw a smaller building. Stretching my hand out farther, I was hoping to grab it. Luckily, my hand landed on the dragon statue hanging off the roof's edge. I sighed and let Jorge grab on to the edge. "Are you okay?" I asked, grabbing onto the dragon.

He nodded, "I"m fine."

He was okay. My flames didnt it hurt him. That made me happy. I sighed and listened to my voice. The child was speaking along side me again. (Its me...)

I heard yelling coming from behind us. Julian was screaming at the top of his lungs at the top of the Umbrella Building. I climbed to the roof, grabbing Jorge's arm, pulling him up. "Theres stairs on the other side of the builidng, I want you to go there." I said to him.

He looked at me. I know he was questioning it. But he nodded and agreed, running to the stairs. I turned around to see Julian running toward me. (Oh No...he jumped the buildings..)

He tackled me to the ground, slamming my head on the sleek concrete. I could hear the loud thud ringing in my head. I took in a sharp breath as his hands wrapped around my neck. "D-DIE!" he was screaming at me.

I gaged as I jabbed my fingers into his skin. How do i kill him? How Do I if taking his heart doesnt kill him?

I coughed blood as I felt muscles begin to tear in my neck. His hand was peeling away in burns, but he continued to hold me down.

"FOXY!"


	19. Umbrella X :: Chapter 19

**-:- Chapter 19 -:-

* * *

**

I closed my eyes. (How much more time till the explosion? Am I going to die before the explosion? Is Jorge going to die?Is-)

"FOXY!"

I opened my eyes. Jorge was calling me. I grabbed enough strength and pushed Julian off of me. I jumped to my feet and ran toward Jorge. "FOXY! LOOK!"

He pointed at the sky. I looked up to see a helicopter with the S.T.A.R.S. symbol on the side. I smiled widley to myself. Julian tackled me to the floor again, the pumps in his head pumping furiously. (The pumps...) I grabbed them both with my burning hands and I felt them begin to melt. He didnt notice and continued to strangle me. I coughed, closing my eyes tightly, (ONE PULL! JUST ONE PULL!)

As quickly as I could, I ripped the tubes out of his head and felt the T-Virus and C-Virus pour over my burning body, making my flames grow. He screamed and jumped off me, grabbing his head. I tried to stand but couldnt. Jorge ran next to me, grabbing me in his arms. I watched as Julian fell to his knees screaming. And out of no where, in his clearest voice, I heard him say, "I COULD HAVE LOVED YOU, SUGAR FOX!"

A man in the S.T.A.R.S. helicopter grabbed a rocket launcher and fired it at Julian. He gave me one last look and I saw his natural eyes, that true golden color. And then... all I saw was his peices flying everywhere. His blood, his...everything...everywhere. I leaned my head on Jorge's clothes and felt his clothes burning off. I pulled away slightly. "I dont burn you?"

He shook his hot, "No. You're like touching a warm microwave. Nothing more."

"But your clothes?"

He laughed, "So what?"

I kissed him and felt my fire diminish. Again, I was naked. He wrapped his arms around me, covering me.The helicopter landed and the man quickly pulled us into it. The Helicopter took off at top speed.

BOOM!

The Umbrella Building exploded, sending a large gust to the helicopter. I held Jorge tightly as the helicopter tilted to one side. The woman flying grunted, trying to get away from the blast.

BOOM!

Another explosion. Did another building explode? Did another part of the building explode? The helicopter stopped shaking and was clear out of the exlposions path. I opened my eyes, looking into Jorge's. "We're safe, Fox."

I smiled and looked at the man and woman in the helicopter. They looked formiliar. The man scooted closer to Jorge, "Is this her, bro?"

Bro? Jorge nodded, "Si, Bro."

BRO? WHATS BRO? He has a brother? No...

Jorge looked at me, "Foxy, This is Carlos Oliviera, my cousin."

Carlos took his hand out, "Pleasure." He said.

I grabbed it and shook it lightly, "Pleasures all mine. Finally glad to meet you."

He smiled. He then turned to the woman piloting the copter, "This is my lovely lady, Jill Valentine."

Jill smiled at me, "Hello." she said.

I smiled, "Hello." then I thought about it, "Wait? _The _Jill Valentine? From Raccoon?"

She nodded. Carlos threw his hands in the way, "Hey! Hey! I was a survivor too, ya know."

I laughed. Carlos reached in a box and handed me a sweater, "Put this on, Girl. You're naked."

Jorge laughed, "Hey, Jill. Jorge is checking out my lady."

With a mean face, Jill turned around and smacked Carlos square in the head. "Hey! Hey! He lies, man. He lies!"

We all started to laugh. I looked back at the burning umbrella building. The new Umbrella X was gone now. All evidence destroyed. If Jorge still had that floppy, we can prove of their horrible secrets. We can make sure another Umbrella never opens again. Hopefully.

* * *

**-:- 2 months later -:-**

Sitting on Jorge's lap, I continued to talk to Jill about a new home we could all share. A big home, for the four of us. "Hey!" Carlos called from inside the apartment.

We sat on the balcony that Jorge and I shared in Celestrial City. San city was left in rubble 2 months ago. Like I expected the worse, the town went with the city. We stayed in a small city, far away from Raccoon and San. We wanted nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

"Hey! Why does everyone ignore me, eh?"

I laughed, "No one is ignoring you,Carlos."

He gave me a strange look and laughed. All three of us followed Carlos inside and saw that he was pointing at the T.V. "Look. Its the president of Umbrella X. Their sentencing him to life in prison."

We all laughed and grabbed the popcorn that was in Carlos' hand. "HEY!" he yelled.

Jill and I grabbed handful's of the popcorn and shoved them in our mouths. Jorge took the remainder, laughing at Carlos. Carlos stared at the bowl. "You guys left me nothing. Damn."

I grabbed the bowl. Turning my hand on fire, I popped the remainder of the cornel's in the bowl, giving him popcorn. He smiled at me, "You're getting good at that thing, ya know?"

I laughed, "Thank You."

Jorge took my burning hand and kissed it, diminishing the flames, "I love you, Foxy."

"I love you too." i said back, kissing his lips. I looked over at Jill and she nodded. I took Jorge's hand and placed it on my belly, "He loves you too."

Jorge stared at me then at my small stomach, "He? You're...you're..."

I smiled, "Yeah." I said happily.

He grabbed me in a big hug, nearly tossing me in the air. "I love you, foxy! I love you so much!"

* * *

A/N: Do I hear Pregnancy? Do I hear Sequel? If U guys really really want a sequel, you have to tell me. But there's still something i need to add. Keep reading!


	20. Umbrella X :: EPILOGUE

**-:- EPILOGUE -:-

* * *

**

**_8 months later..._**

"Push Fox! Push!"

I grabbed Jorge's hand as sweat sprouted from my forhead. I screamed as all the doctors surrounded me as I continued my labour. I opened my eyes slightly to see Jorge's eyes filling with joyful tears. He truely wanted this baby with me.

"Push Fox! Push As Hard as you can! The baby is almost here!"

I squeezed Jorge's hand harder and gave one last push.

"Waaaahh! waaahh!"

I opened my eyes wide as the doctor held my baby in front of me. "Its a girl." The doctor said.

I took my baby girl in my arms as Jorge laid next to me, playing with her tiny hands. I looked at him smiling, joyful tears running down both our faces. He kissed my lips gently, whispering "I love you" in my ear. I whispered it back. The nurse came to us, smiling, "What are you going to name her?"

I looked down at my girl and up at Jorge, "What should we name her?" I asked.

"you decide, Corazon."

I smiled and looked at my baby, "Cynthia Oliviera." I said.

Jorge kissed my forehead as the baby gave a cry. Cynthia...My Cynthia...I wont let anything bad happen to you.

* * *

**A/N: Thats it:-) I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be a conitued story for this one. I hope u all will read it too. I will publish it today for sure. I hope U all will read it. If u want to get to it, just go to my profile and it should be there of course. If its not, wait a day, U never know. well, I hope u enjoyed it. I did, and I want to continue til Umbrella Dies! Until then, U have to read to see when Umbrella finally vanishes.**

**-:- Casi Muerto -:-**


End file.
